Anything for you
by Evil-Sorceress
Summary: I would read 'The Best Christmas' before you read this because this happens after that story. Uryuu has Ichigo as his boyfriend now and everthing is happy. What happens when a new kind of hollow comes looking for Ichigo? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I saw that people liked my first Uryuu and Ichigo story so I decided to make another one! Just so everyone knows… I remade it so you know when they switch POV's. Everyone cheer for joy! So anyway… Enjoy and send reviews;** I can't live without reviews!!!!! **

Uryuu's POV

It was a nice summer day. The sun shined while the wind blew gently on my face. I was at the little pond that I always come to when I want to relax. Sitting on a rock I breathed in the clean air. For once I'm happy with my life. Unlike the way I was last Christmas. Nope, I've been with Ichigo over a year now and everything is alright. We both lived in my house because it would be weird living with his family.

Speaking of Ichigo, I better get home. He gets a little worried when I'm out for a long time. I get the same way so I know the feeling; especially when he's fighting those damn hollows.

As I walk down the sidewalk I wondered what Ichigo was planning for this evening. He promised me that he'll take the evening off from his duty as a soul reaper so he could have a quiet, peaceful night with me. Knowing him it's not going to be so quiet but, it'll be hot. I smirked at the thought. It's been awhile that I could have a night with him. He usually comes home exhausted and he goes strait to bed. It annoys the Hell out of me.

I saw my house close by. Hopefully Ichigo is ready with a nice dinner of some sort, I'm getting hungry. I arrived at my front door and turned the knob. It was locked. Why would Ichigo lock the door? I sighed and grabbed my key from my jean pocket. If he thinks I'll let him have more time to get everything ready he's sadly mistaken.

I opened the door and looked around. No lights were on. I locked the door behind me and walked around the house. "Ichigo?" I called. No response. I checked the every room and he was no where to be found. Maybe he's in the bedroom. I walked down the hall to our room and opened the door. He was on the bed. I walked up to him and noticed his eyes were closed.

Is he asleep!? Oh… you asked for it Ichigo! I searched the room for something I could make a loud noise with. Knowing what I could do I went to the kitchen and came back with a giant pot and metal spoon. I held it over his head and placed the spoon in he pot. I then smashed the spoon on one side of the pot to the other making an ear ringing sound.

I stopped and looked down on him. He didn't even twitch. I growled in annoyance. I placed the pot and spoon on the table and noticed a note. Picking it up it said:

_Uryuu,_

_Rukia told me about a hollow that the other soul reapers are having trouble with and… well I went to help. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you tonight but a lot of people will die if I'm not there. I promise I'll make it up to you! Don't worry, I'll be home sooner then you think._

_Love, Ichigo_

Yeah right you'll be home soon. I can't believe you did this to me! I'll scream his ears off later, when he dose get back, right now I'm getting something to eat. I back to the kitchen, laving the pot and spoon where I left it and looked for something quick that I could heat up. I didn't feel hungry anymore but, I knew that I hade to eat something. Finding a 'one minute rice' packaged I through that in a bowl and popped it in the microwave. After it was done I grabbed a pair of chopsticks and went to the living room.

Taking a bite of rice I noticed a little stuff toy on the couch. Getting a closer look I saw that it was a stuffed up lion. Wait a second... I know you. "Kon?" The toy didn't move. I picked up the toy by the arm, holding my bowl and chopsticks with the other hand. "I know it's you Kon. There is no way I can forget that you took Kurasaki's place so he could go fight hollows without me noticing."

The toy blinked. "Wow... you really mad at him." It said.

"How do you know?" I said back.

"You're using his last name." He answered. He was right. Ever since we have been together I used his last name when I was mad at him.

I sighed. "I just want to spend time with him." I confessed. I dropped Kon on the couch and sat down. I placed the bowl of rice and chopsticks on the table in front of me. "It doesn't feel like he's my boyfriend at all now. He's always fighting hollows. I don't want to be selfish but... I just want him to..." I sighed again and hid my face in my hands that raised my glasses to my forehead.

I felt Kon hopping on my lap. He used is little stuffed paws to move my hands so he could see my face. He then finished my sentence, "To let you know he's there?" I nodded. He was an annoying little thing but, he knows these kinds of things. I stared down at his as he continued, "But he is there, Ishida. Every time he fights a hollow he thinks of you."

I narrowed my eyes. "Ichigo told you to say this to me, didn't he?"

Kon crossed his arms. "So what if he did or didn't. I know this for a fact: Ichigo loves you. He fights for you. Those hollows can smell spirit energy. You have a high amount of it and if the hollows find you they'll do anything to get their hands on you. So Ichigo fights to make sure that _that_ doesn't happen."

I looked away from Kon. "I never thought of it that way." I chuckled a bit. "Thanks, Kon." I lay down on the couch putting my feet up.

"What are you doing?" I heard Kon ask.

"I'm tired." I closed my eyes.

I could tell by the way the couch moved that Kon was right by my face. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked another question.

"I wasn't that hungry in the first place." I answered. I grabbed him by the arm and hugged him close to me. He struggled and said something that I couldn't make out but, soon gave up. With one last sigh I fell into a peaceful sleep.

How was that? Good? I hope it was. Please leave reviews. Remember... I WILL DIE IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS!!!!! Now that you got the message... I see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with another chapter of 'Anything for you'! Yay! I got reviews! Yay! You're reading my story! Yay! I'm not in a hurry to get the next one done! Yay! Wait, that's bad for you readers... hehe...

Ichigo's POV

I have to get home as fast as possible. I broke my promise to Uryuu to fight and I know that he's going to scream my ears off when I get back. The hollow that I just killed wasn't that hard to defeat I should have let the other soul reapers take care of it. I sighed. I knew people would've died if I didn't go. Damn it! This is so difficult!

I jumped from house top to house top going as fast as I could. I saw my house in the distance. I'm sorry Uryuu. I can just see him cuddling up to my soul-less body wishing I was there with him. I remember him doing that so many times before. Those stupid hollows have been attacking so often lately. Why can't they all just die?

I arrived at the house and jumped through my bedroom window that I shared with Uryuu. I saw my lifeless body on the bed but, Uryuu won't there. That's weird. Did he leave!? No, I put Kon in charge in case he tried to leave. Oh no... I'm such a dumass! I put Kon in charge?! Great, now he's out there in the cold.

I quickly ran out of the room. I almost ran out of the house until I heard a sound. I looked into the living room to find Uryuu on the couch. I sighed with relief. Walking over I saw that he was fast sleep. Looking closer I noticed that he was holding Kon in his arms. "Ichigo!" Kon whispered harshly. "Get me out of here!"

I chuckled before helping Kon out of Uryuu's grip. Once I got him out I tip towed my way to the kitchen. "So," I started. "You manage to keep him here." I placed him on the counter.

Kon straitened himself out. "I don't think he was even thinking about leaving you."

"Okay, so what happened?"

"Well... I told him what you said. He knew that you wanted me to say it but, whatever."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he never thought of it that way and then he went to sleep with me in his arms. Seriously, I never thought Ishida would be a cuddling person."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I didn't think so ether. He scared me the first time he did that."

Kon looked in the direction of the living room. "Scary." He looked back at me and said, "Oh, just so you know, he didn't eat anything."

I blinked. "Really? That's unlike him."

Kon yawned. "Okay, I did what you asked. Can you take me home now?"

I nodded and picked him up by the arm. Walking outside I flashed stepped my way to where I use to live. I dropped him on the ground and he yelled, "Now how I'm I suppose to get in?"

I looked at him as I pressed the door bell. After I heard someone coming I flashed stepped my way back home. Once I got there I rushed to the bedroom to get back in my body. I then went to get Uryuu.

I sighed as I stared down at my angle's face. I looked at the table and saw a bowl of rice. Kon was right, he didn't eat anything. I wonder why that is. Well, whatever. I won't start worrying about him until tomorrow. Surely he'll eat in the morning.

Picking him up I took him to the bedroom. He unconsciously grabbed on to my shirt as I pass through the hallway. I placed him gently down on the king size bed and I slowly unclenched his hand from my shirt. After I did that I took the shirt off. I climbed into bed with him and covered us both up. I took my arm and rapped it around his chest to bring him closer. To my surprise, he turned to face me.

"Hi..." he murmured. His eyes were only half open.

"Hey..." I whispered back. "You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"You're not mad?"

"I was at first. Then Kon told me something and... I forgive you."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"Bothering me?"

"You didn't eat, that means something's wrong."

He closed his eyes and placed his head under my chin. "I'm fine..." he lied. I didn't push this subject any further because, I knew that he would never tell me what was wrong until he can't take keep it in any longer. It was best not to worry so much until I notice patterns.

After a while I fell asleep to dream about Uryuu smiling at me.

"Ichigo!" I heard a voice and knew it as Uryuu's. "Ichigo, wake up! We're going to be late!"

Groaning, I rolled to the side of the bed to look at the clock. 7:50 Am. My eyes shot open. "Damn it!" I practically yelled. I jumped out of bed and rush to the closet so I could change into my school uniform.

"Hurry up!" I heard him call again.

"Coming!" I called back. I had my suit on and I was now hopping to the door of the bedroom trying to get a sock on. I ran to the kitchen to find a slice of toast, with some jam on it, on a small plate. I smirked as I grabbed the slice and went to meet up with Uryuu at the front door.

"I see you got your breakfast." he said when he opened the front door.

"Thanks for making it." I thanked him.

"Yep, sure." He took a couple steps outside. "Now, come on. We're going to be late."

Ah, school. It's like heaven for the mind. The teacher tells us about our history and we work hard to get a well lived life. Nothing is better then school... Who am I kidding? This place is the crappiest, carp in craps-Ville. Uryuu and I got here just in time to get to our first class without being to late. Now I'm sitting here rotting in my second class of the day. I'm so damn bored! At least it's the last day. My teacher is only talking about what we could... no... _will_ do over the summer break. Shows what he knows about his students. No one is going to take summer school or anything. I really don't know what he's saying right now, I'm not paying any attention.

I stared up at the clock. 3...2...1... the bell rang. Finally! Time to find Uryuu. I grabbed my bag and hurried out the classroom door.

I came up to the sewing class. Uryuu stays here to wait for me at lunch. I opened the door and looked around. I saw a group of girls in the corner giggling. A guy was spotted here and there but, no Uryuu. Where did he go? The roof? Yeah, I'll check there.

I ran up to the roof to see if he was there. Turning my head to the left I saw Chad. "Hey, Chad." I said as I walked up to him.

He looked back at me. "Hey, Ichigo." his voice was as dull as it always was.

I sat down beside him. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"I don't know." I was quiet. I didn't know how to start conversation. I stared back at him when he said, "Ishida was here a minute ago."

"Really! Do you know where he is?!"

"He said to tell you that he'll see you in the last class of the day. I believe that you have P.E. then."

"Oh... yeah." P.E.? What are you up to this time Ishida?

I stayed with Chad and talked about random things that came to mind until the bell rang again. After that I sat through boring class thinking about what Uryuu was doing. I bet his doing the same as I am but, that didn't stop me from wondering. I sighed. I'll just wait for the last class and ask him what he's doing then.

I walked out of the changing room and outside to meet up with the rest of the class. The P.E teachers decided to join all the classes together for the last day. That means Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki would be with us.

I spotted Orihimi running over to me. I turned to face her when she was close enough to talk. "Hi, Ichigo!"

"Hey." I said plainly.

"Where's Ishida? He's usually with you."

"I don't know where he is. He said that he'll see me in this class so he must be..." I saw him walking over to the group. "Wait there he is." I passed Orihime and jogged to where Uryuu was. Unfortunately Keigo stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey, Ichigo, you ready for some soccer?" He was holding up a soccer ball.

"Keigo, you're in my way." I pushed him aside and continued my way to Uryuu.

"Uryuu!" He turned to looked at me. He looked pale and his eyes didn't have that shine they always had.

"Hey." his voice was weak too.

"You okay?" I studied him for anything else that looked unusual.

"Yep, I'm fine." He was smiling weakly. We both looked at the group of people as the couches called us in. We walked our way over to the others and listened to what we were going.

"We're going to split you into two groups." the couch started. "We can't let you start with summer break without giving you a head start on your exercise." I see where this is going. "One group will be playing soccer on the field and the other will be running the track." Damn it! It's not enough that I up late at night to fight hollows, is it?

We were numbered. The one's were playing soccer first and the two's were running first. Uryuu, Rukia and I were running. At least I'm with Uryuu.

Here we are at the track. Uryuu came up beside me. He stared at the track ahead of him. "Are you sure that you're feeling okay?"

"Yes, Ichigo. Like I said, I'm fine." He gave me that weak smile again.

With a nod I sighed and got ready to run. The whistle was blown letting us know to start running. Everyone started out slow. Pacing ourselves is the best thing to do. Uryuu stayed by my side. Rukia was up front talking to the girl next to her. I didn't know who it is, but it doesn't matter.

Half way around the track. Uryuu was all ready breathing hard. I kept an eye on him until we had one lap of the track and he said, "I have to slow down." He began to walk.

"Already?" I asked confused. I walked beside him.

"Yeah."

"Want me to stay and walk with you?"

"No, no. Go on. Don't let me slow you down."

"Okay, if you insist." I started to run again. My pace was a tad faster so I could go around and meet up with him again.

I saw Rukia and caught up to her. She was alone now so she could use some company. "Hey, Rukia!" I called.

"Hi, Ichigo." She answered. "Where's Ishida?"

"He wanted to walk so he told me to run ahead."

"That's not like him."

"I know but..." I sighed. "I don't know what's going on with him."

Rukia didn't say anything. She just continued running. I looked up in front of me and saw Uryuu around the next corner. That was fast.

I turn to look at Rukia when she gasped. "What? What is it?"

"Don't you feel it?" she asked in a whisper.

"No." I stared back at the track and noticed Uryuu on the ground. "Uryuu?" I ran faster with fear. "Uryuu!" What was wrong? I made it to Uryuu's side. He was on his hands and knees. "Uryuu, what's wrong" I kneeled down and smoothed his hair out of his face.

"I-- It" His breathing was harsh.

"Uryuu, listen to me. Take a slow deep breath." He obeyed.

"Ichigo, what's happening?" Rukia caught up.

One of the couches was next to come up. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I said. "He just collapsed."

"We need to get him to a nurse." The couch told me.

"I'll do it." I said. "Rukia, can you help me get him on my back?"

She nodded and both Rukia and the couch helped. Once Uryuu was on my back I headed to the nurse's office as fast as I could.

"I... Ichigo... it's..." he was trying to tell me something. He couldn't get a single sound out before he past out. I was almost there. Hang in the Uryuu, you'll be alright. I hope...

  
gasp what's going on with Uryuu? that's a horrible cliffhanger, isn't it? O-well it's not me wondering whats going to happen, it's you! Mhahahahaha! I'm so evil to you all!


	3. Chapter 3

It's the third chapter! Woot!! This is going to be really hard to put together so… ENJOY IT AND DON'T FORGET REVIEWS!!!

Uryuu's POV

Where am I? I can't see anything. Nor can I feel anything. I remember… that energy. It came back stronger then last time. Whatever that sprit energy is coming from is moving closer. I have to warn Ichigo about it.

"He seems to be suffering from exhaustion." Who was that? It was a feminine voice but, I don't think I know her.

I opened my eyes. I wasn't able to see strait but, it cleared after a couple seconds. I brought my hand up to my aching head before I heard a voice.

"Uryuu…?" I saw Ichigo looking down at me. He had a concern expression. I didn't want to make him worry

"Ichigo…" My voice was weak I could barely hear myself. "I…"

He pressed his index finger on my lips and kindly shushed me. Shaking his head he said, "Just rest. I'm taking you home." He helped me to a sitting position and lifted me on his back. Nodding to a woman in white he took me out into the hallway.

I was quiet as Ichigo carried me outside. I was scared to say anything. Of course Ichigo is concerned about my condition but…

"You're an ass, Ishida." He said. I didn't dare to say a single word. He continued, "Why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling well? You scared the shit out of me."

I held on to his shirt tightly. "I…I didn't--"

"What?! You didn't, what?!" His voice grew louder. I couldn't answer him. When Ichigo's angry he always has a great influence on me. "Listen, Ishida. I know that you have that pride of yours, but you have to tell me when something's wrong or it's just going to get worse."

"I sorry…" I whispered. "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it and get you worried."

"Well, you're fine now, right?" he was calming down a bit.

"Right now, yes but… what if it comes back?"

"What if what comes back?"

"There's a strange spirit energy coming from somewhere near. I think that's why I haven't been feeling well lately."

"Spirit energy? Rukia sensed some spirit energy on the track."

"That was it."

"I don't see why that would make you sick. That hasn't happened before."

"I know but, this energy was different. It didn't seem… pure."

"How so?"

"I don't know how to explain. It's just… sickening."

Ichigo didn't say anything. I guess he was thinking about who could give off such power. Me on other hand just rested my head on his shoulder for I had too much of a headache to think.

We heard a voice behind us. Ichigo turned around to see who it was. Rukia was waving her hand in the air to get our attention so Ichigo stayed where he was so she could catch up.

"Hey, guys!" she said when she came to a stop in front of us. "You forgot your bags out on the field." She was holding our bags on her shoulder.

"Oh, thanks." Ichigo said.

"Since you got your hands full right now, I'll carry them." She smiled and started forwards. "So, what happened to you, Ishida?"

Before I could answer Ichigo did it for me. "He felt that spirit energy you sensed and it took all his energy."

She looked up at me. "He dose look tired. Have you eaten anything today, Ishida?"

"Of course." I said plainly. I then hid my face on Ichigo's shoulder in embarrassment as my stomach growled.

I felt Ichigo's head rub against my face. "Liar…" He said.

I looked back up. "Well, the spirit energy made me feel sick so I couldn't eat anything… I know if I did I would be able to stay conscious but…"

"Now I'm sort of glad he didn't eat." I stared at Ichigo as he spoke. "If he did then I would have never got information out of you, since you're a stubborn jack-ass!"

I didn't say anything. Instead I faced forwards and noticed that we were home already. I told Rukia that the key was in my bag and she unlocked the door for us. "I leave your bags here at the door. If you need anything give me a call." She placed the bags in the house next to the door like she said and left.

"Oh wait!" Ichigo called to her as she walked down the sidewalk. "When you get home can you tell Dad that my sisters are going to stay at the school for awhile?"

"Sure! Bye!" She waved and disappeared from our sight.

Ichigo carried me inside and sat me down on the couch. "Wait here…" he said. I did what I was told and watched him go into the kitchen. He came back out with a bottle in his hands. "Drink this." He gave it to me and I looked at the label. It was a strawberry flavored energy drink. I sighed and opened it up. As I took a sip Ichigo sat down beside me.

I stared at him. "Ichigo, I--"

"Don't…" he interrupted me. "Don't apologize again. It's over now. You're alright. There's nothing to worry about." He got up and walked towards the window. "I'm going to look for what could have that spirit energy. You stay here and rest."

After he said those words I got up and yelled, "No, Ichigo!" He turned to me with a surprised look. "Don't go after it! That thing is strong and I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Uryuu, if I leave it alone it will hurt you." His voice was trying to calm me down.

"I don't care!" I ran up to him and hugged him. "Don't go! Don't go…" My cries were muffled in Ichigo's shirt.

"Uryuu, you're being ridiculous.

"So what if I am?" I started crying now. "Please, Ichigo! I can't stand the thought of you getting killed."

"Who said that I was going to die?"

"If you go you will die!"

"Uryuu…" I felt him rap his arms around me.

"Promise me…" I whispered. "Promise me that you won't go looking for that creature…"

"Uryuu, I--"

"Promise!" I screamed.

Ichigo was quiet. The only sound you could hear was soft sobs. Finally he said, "Alright, Uryuu. I promise."

I looked up at him with a tear stained face. "And you're going to keep this one right?"

"Yes." He led me back to the couch and handed me the drink he gave me. I took a couple more sips before he spoke up again. "What if it finds me?"

I glanced up at him. He was staring at the window. "If that is to happen…" I started. "…remember that you don't have to surpass every opponent you face. If you have to… run."

At first he looked at me with disbelief, as if to say, _"Me, run?"_ He then looked at me with understanding.

I finished the last bit of the energy drink and curled up beside him. He placed his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "Uryuu, I…" He was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. He huffed and grabbed the one laying on the table in front of us. "Hello… Rukia? …but… Why? Fine, okay. I'm coming." He hung up.

"There's a hollow?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Yes…" He got off the couch and I sat up strait again. "There's a whole pack coming this way." He leaned down and kissed my lips gently. "I try to come home as soon as I can." He walked towards the door. Before he closed it behind him he said, "Love you!"

I watched out the window and saw him running down the sidewalk. When he was out of my sight I whispered, "You better keep your promise."

I yawned and looked over at the clock. 3:30PM. Well, it's not late but, that doesn't mean I can't take a nap. I made my way to the bedroom and took off my shirt. Leaving my jeans on I hopped into bed. By the time I wake up Ichigo should be home.   
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I woke up with a start. A cold sweat ran down the side of my face. "That energy…" I murmured. "It came back!" Throwing the cover of me I searched the house for Ichigo.

I checked the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, everywhere! He was no where to be found. "Ichigo!" I called. Is he still out?

I ran out the front door, the cold air nipped at my shirtless body. It was already dark out. Why is he still fighting? I hurried down the sidewalk the same way Ichigo did. I have to find him.

I came up to a cross walk and stopped. That energy is moving too fast for me to find out which way its going. It was growing in power. Either that or… I gasped. A stream of fire flew across the sky. I couldn't move as it passed over me. That was the energy.

After it passed I watched it fly away. It crashed in the park. "Ichigo…" I whispered. I rushed down towards the park in a panic. Ichigo is there. I know it. If I don't hurry he'll get hurt or worse… he'll die. "ICHIGO!!"

THERE I DID IT! I finally did it… I love cliffhangers! It's so much fun. So what's going to happen to Ichigo? Huh? Well you just have to wait for the next chapter. (don't hurt me…) '


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!! I see that some of you notice mistakes and I took some time reading it over. I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I WROTE THOSE CHAPTERS WITH SO MANY MISTAKES!!! I'm sorry... I replaced chapters 2 and 3 with some corrections. There are still some mistakes, but I didn't notice them until after I replaced the so… I'm not bothering with and please just try and go around them… sorry again! I also know that Ishida was OOC last time, but I didn't know what to do so… meh. I'll give you a long chapter this time! Okay? Okay!

Ichigo's POV

I'm panting, sweating. I'm so exhausted. I've been fighting hollows all day with no brake what-so-ever. Where are they all coming from?

"Rukia," I yelled as I blocked an attack from the hollow behind me. "How many are left?!"

"It's hard to tell!" I heard her call back. "The radar is going crazy! I can't tell how many there are!"

I growled in frustration and sliced through the hollow's mask. The hollow disappeared and I moved on to the next one. I repeated this over and over again. I can't take this anymore! I went to kill another hollow, but it vanished. I looked around. All the hollow's had vanished. "Where'd they go?"

"Ichigo," I heard Rukia call, "they're gone."

"What do you mean, 'they're gone'?" I asked impatiently.

"I don't know… they aren't on the radar."

"How did…" I looked up in the sky. A big red flaming object was heading our way. It's going to crash! "Look out!" I flashed stepped to grab Rukia and flash stepped away. Before I could land, unfortunately, I was thrown by the force of the explosion the fireball made when it crash. I lost my hold on Rukia and she was tossed to my right.

I quickly got up and looked at the cloud of smoke that was made from the crash. I grabbed a tight hold of Zangetsu and got ready to attack anything that came my way.

As the smoke cleared I saw a shadow of a person walking my way. Once it came into view I studied its features. It was a man with black hair that just passed his shoulders. Through his bangs I noticed red colored eyes. He had a black tan-top and black jean pants. His face was streaked with red. It looked like blood, but it didn't drip or run down his pale expression. One came down on each eye. The left one came down to his nose and the right passed it. Another one came from his left cheek and curled downwards a bit. The last one came from his right cheek that went strait up to the corner of his mouth. They reminded me of the streaks that are on my hollow mask. All of them came to a point and I couldn't see where they started. I guessed that they start somewhere in his hair, but I really don't care about that.

I watched him cautiously as he dusted himself off. He looked up at me and smiled. "Is your name Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked. His voice was calm and it made me feel uneasy. "Well?"

I didn't answer his question. Instead I steadied myself to attack. He chuckled and brushed his hair out of his eyes. I backed away as he stepped forward.

"There's no need to be afraid of me." He told me. "Now tell me," he disappeared. Damn, where'd he go! "Is your name Ichigo Kurosaki?" I felt a hot breath on my ear and jumped away. He's fast. He chuckled again. "You're very amusing."

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

He chuckled yet again and I'm starting to think that he's mocking me. "Of course, how rude of me," Now I know he's mocking me. "My name is Kent."

"All right, Kent," I forced out his name. "What do you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Ichigo Kurosaki." He said plainly.

"Well you came to the right place. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

I felt Rukia tug on my sleeve. "What are you doing?" she whispered harshly.

"It's all right, Rukia." I told her.

"So, you're Ichigo Kurosaki." I nodded. "You're the one killing all my hollows."

My eyes widened. "Your… hollows?"

"Yes. I made them for what they are and I would appreciate it if you would stop killing them off."

It was my turn to chuckle. "I see. I'm sorry, but I can't just let your hollows roam around freely killing all the innocent people."

For the first time his smile disappeared. "I guess that I have no other choice then."

"Ichigo…" Rukia tugged down on my sleeve again.

"Rukia, sto--"My voice was lost from the sudden spirit energy. My breathing went shallow. It was strong, but… not pure. It's the energy Uryuu was talking about!

Fire surrounded Kent. He grabbed one of the flames and flicked it like a whip. As it rested on the ground I was surprise to see that the grass wasn't catching on fire. "Run!" Rukia yelled and took off dragging me along with her.

"What is he?" I asked as I placed Zangetsu on my back. I looked back and saw Kent following us.

"He's… a hollow." She answered.

We turned and hid behind a tree. "He doesn't… look like… a hollow…" I said between breaths.

"Well…" She turned her back to me. "As you know, hollows have masks and a hole in their chest."

"Yes… the hole represents that the heart has been lost and the mask shields their instincts from the outside world."

"Yes, and I also said that those are not necessary if the heart is still in tacked."

"So this, Kent, still has a heart?"

"Kent has a heart, yes, but it's a cruel one. He has something that he desires. Hollows have nothing to do but eat the soul of others. Kent has a hobby that keeps him from changing into one of the hollows that you know of. He doesn't have a mask, but if you saw the red marks on his face that is what he has as a mask. Think of it like the your hollow. He's like your hollow only he doesn't need a mask." She turned back around and showed me her stupid looking drawings. "See?" I stared at it with a disgusted expression. It showed the different between Kent, the other hollows and my hollow. How does she carry all this paper around? Rukia noticed the look on my face and slapped the sketch book on my head.

"Hey!" I yelled out.

"Why do you always look at my drawing like they're the stupidest thing on Earth?" Her voice is so loud when she's mad.

"Well, they are the stupidest thing on Earth" That gave me another slap with the book. "Stop it!"

Before Rukia could say anything Kent sliced the tree we where hiding behind clean in half. The tree split into two and fell down on both sides. I didn't have time to move when Kent attacked. I can't feel anything though. Did he miss? I then noticed blood squirting out of my chest and I felt the pain. I fell back and on to the ground. I couldn't do anything but lay on my back.

"Ichigo!" I heard Rukia call out to me.

"You're pathetic." Said Kent. "I was expecting more out of the famous soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia came to my side trying to get me up. Kent didn't look pleased. "Get out of my way, girl." He picked Rukia up.

"Let me go!" she yelled. Kent smiled at Rukia and I saw fear in her eyes.

I slowly got up. "Didn't you hear her?" Kent looked over at me. "Put her down." I glared at him.

His smile didn't leave his face. "So, you do have a backbone, eh?"

"I have a temper too." I told him. "So if you don't put her down, who knows what will happen."

He didn't do anything for a moment. Finally he said, "Fine…" and placed her down gently. "Now fight like a man." He flicked his wrist and his whip sent me flying.

I ended up sliding through the grass. I growled and got back up. I grabbed Zangetsu and got ready for another attack. I know I promised Uryuu that I wouldn't fight, but I really don't have a choice. I can't run or hid from this guy. My best chance of surviving is to fight him off.

He stood perfectly still. As for me, I was off balance from the two attacks he made. He disappeared again. Damn it! I can't find out where he is. "Down here." I heard his voice and looked down. Before I could react Kent came up and head butted me in the stomach. Zangetsu was dropped and I kneeled to the ground beside my sword. His spirit energy is too powerful. Usually I'm able to keep going, but I can barely keep an eye on him. "You're no fun." He grabbed my orange hair and pulled on it, making me stand up. He sighed. "I didn't want to kill you so soon." I don't know what he's doing. My eyes were closed and I didn't dare to open them. His blood red eyes is the last thing I need right now. "Oh well." He took a tighter grip on my hair. Am I going to die? Here? Uryuu… I'm… sorry…

"Ichigo…" Wait. Who's that? "Ichigo." He's getting closer. Is that… "Ichigo!" …Uryuu?

Kent released my hair and I went back to the ground cradling my stomach. I looked over and saw Kent on the ground. "Ichigo… are you… all right?" I notice Uryuu kneeling down to help me. He was panting and he didn't have a shirt on.

"Yeah…" I said. "Aren't you cold?"

He didn't say anything. Instead he took my face in his hands and kissed my softly. His lips are cold. He must be freezing.

"What's this?" Uryuu was pulled away from our kiss and rapped up in a blue flame. Kent's whip turned blue? "Who are you?" asked Kent.

"Uryuu Ishida!" Uryuu answered.

"Uryuu Ishida? All right Ishida, what family do you come from? Since you're able to see me you can't be a normal human."

"I'm a Quincy!" Uryuu was stern, but I don't know if he should be giving information.

Their conversation continued. "A Quincy, eh? I heard about your kind. Show me your powers. I would love to see them." The blue fire whip untied his arms so he could move them. Uryuu didn't move an inch. "What's wrong? Don't you want to show me?" Uryuu still did nothing. "Or… is it that you broke the rules? You don't have your powers, do you? Oh, well. At least you still have your pretty face." The whip tired Uryuu back up. Kent then took his hand and started to trace Uryuu's jaw line.

"Stop it!" I yelled. I didn't like this. Kent looked at me and Uryuu closed his eyes tightly.

"Why should I?" Kent asked like a little child wanting a cookie. "Is it because he's yours?" He giggled and continued touching Uryuu.

I growled and grabbed Zangetsu. Yelling out in anger I charged after him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." After Kent said those words I stopped at the sound of cries of agony. The flames holding Uryuu hostage turned red. It's hurting him!

"No, Uryuu! Stop it! Stop it now!" I commanded.

"Step back." Kent told me. I obeyed and the flames turned blue again. "Come any closer then you are now and I might just kill him." I couldn't do anything, but watch him stroke Uryuu's hair. Rukia came up behind me and hugged my arm. I looked down at her. She hid her face on my sleeve. She couldn't watch what was happening. I could barely take my eyes off the scene.

"Stop it…" Uryuu whispered. Kent looked at him with a smile. Just as his hand went to Uryuu's chin he bit his hand. Kent cried out and tried to get his hand free. Don't let go, Uryuu.

Kent got free and glared at Uryuu. "You little, bastard." Kent whispered. I noticed that Kent's hand was bleeding. Rukia looked up to see what was happening. Kent huffed and smiled again. "You have too much pride. I should change that." Kent walked back up to Uryuu and punched him in the face. That's it!

"Let him GO!" I shouted. "If you hurt him again it will be the--"

"Don't, Ichigo…" I looked over at Uryuu as he spoke to me. "Don't worry about me. Please… I don't want you to get hurt."

"But, Uryuu, I--"

"No, Ichigo… don't…"

Kent laughed, "Now, that's a good boy." He placed an arm around Uryuu.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I was furious with this hollow.

"If you want him back, you're just going to have to take him back." He was challenging me.

I took the opportunity to charge at him. Rukia released me and watched. I heard Kent chuckle and then… he disappeared. I looked around. Nothing was there. "Come to my place and we will talk about what happens to the Quincy." Kent's voice was heard from somewhere near, but he was no where to be found.

"Uryuu?" I called. No one answered. "Uryuu!" Nothing. "No… no, no, NO!" I felt tears run down me face. He was gone. "URYUU!!" I fell to my hands and knees. I took in a deep breath and screamed out my sadness and anger.

"Ichigo." Rukia came to my side.

"He's gone… g-gone…" I ripped up the grass underneath me and I tried to speak through my sobs. "I-- I couldn't--"

"I know…" Rukia soothed. She hugged me and I couldn't help but hug her back.

"I'm so pathetic… Weak… I didn't save him. Why didn't I save him?"

"There was nothing you could do."

"I… I could've…"

"It's okay…"

"How is it okay!?" I pushed Rukia away and got up. "Uryuu is gone because I failed! Now tell me, how the Hell is that okay!?"

Rukia stood up and said, "I know how you must feel about this, but it's not your fault." She took my hand and started walking. "Come on…"

"Where are you taking me…?" I asked softly.

"Well, I guess that taking you home would be too much for you to take right now. I'll take you to Urahaha's."

I sighed, but didn't argue with her. Instead I aloud her to drag me wherever she went.

[Scene change… I don't know any other way to change the scene… that will work

"Urahaha!" Rukia called when we arrived at the shop. "Urahaha!"

We heard shuffling inside. The door slid open. A tied Urahaha walked out of the door. "What are you doing here so late at night?" he asked.

"We're sorry Urahaha-san." Rukia apologized. "Ichigo needs a place to stay."

Urahaha looked over at me and I turned to face the dirt below me. "Come in." We followed Urahaha inside and sat down at a small table on the floor. "Tell me what happened."

Rukia looked at me. She gave me an expression as if to say, 'should I tell him?' I shook my head. "Well…" I started. "Uryuu… was…" My hands curled into fists. "He was…"

"He was kidnapped by a hollow called, Kent." Rukia finish my sentence.

"A hollow?" Urahaha seemed confused. "Oh, you mean one of those rare hollows. Yeah, I sensed that hollow not to long ago."

"Yes. I was wondering if Ichigo could stay with you for the night. Taking him home might make things harder for him."

"Of course, he can stay here."

"Thank you. Ichigo…" I looked up at the sound of my name. "I'll call some one from the soul society and find out where Kent is. We'll get Uryuu back sooner then you know it." I nodded and watched Rukia leave the shop.

"Well then, Kurosaki-kun." I gazed upon Urahaha. "I'll show you to your room." He stood up and walked down the hall. I followed along behind him. "Here you go." He slid open the door and walked inside.

"Thank you, Urahaha-san…" I said.

"No problem." He closed the door and I was left alone.

I set up a bed that was on the floor and laid down on it. I covered myself up and stared at the darkness of the room. He begged me not to get involved with that hollow. I did it anyways. Now… now he's gone because of my mistake. My stupid mistake! Tears filled my eyes again and some fell down my cheeks. It's my fault he's suffering. He's been suffering before too. That's probably why he was crying. He has been worrying about me. Every time I fought a hollow he's been home suffering. Unable to get the horrible thoughts of me dieing out of his mind. Why did I disobey him? If I didn't we would be asleep by now; in our warm bed holding each other together with no end. Why... why am I such an ass!

I heard myself let out a sob and turned to my side. I grasped the blanket and cried. I'm so sorry Uryuu. I did this to you and I would do anything to get you back. Anything…

I almost cried! Wow 6 pages! That is the most I have ever done for one chapter! I worked on this chapter all day long damn it! I'm so tired… Me go to sleep now…


	5. Chapter 5

Heyy! It's chapter 5! Yes, chapter 5!!! I'm so happy! I'm also happy for the reviews. This is the biggest hit I have. YAY! So about this chapter... it has rape... if you don't like it... DON'T READ IT!! GET LOST!!! For the rest of you read on!

Uryuu's POV

I was carried into a huge mansion. It was warm inside. Much better in here than out in the hollow world. I don't know whose the man holding me in his arms. I don't want to cause trouble because that spirit energy is coming from him. I wonder why he hasn't killed me... or is he going to? I noticed him looking down at me and I looked up. His eyes look like blood, I can't turn away. His eyes reached my soul and ripped it apart. He smirked which frightened me even more.

He brought me to a big bedroom. I was dropped in the middle of the fluffy bed. I swear that it's bigger than a king size bed. It had red covers and pillows. The whole theme of the room is red, blood red. It didn't have any windows so if it weren't for the lamp beside the bed I wouldn't be able to see anything. There was also another room to the right. I believe it was a bathroom.

"Do you like it?" I turned my gaze up at the man. "You'll be staying here for the time being. You're too special to have room mates." Room mates? What room mates? He sat down on the bed. His hand slid over to mine and took hold of it. I panicked and ripped my hand away away. He smiled at this. "You're very jumpy." He told me.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I tried my best to sound calm. I can't show fear to him.

"My name is Kent," he said. "And I want you to lie down and relax." He pressed on my shoulders gently and to lay me down. He then got up on his knees. Wait, no! I know what he's up to.

"No!" I cried. I rolled off the bed and ran to the door. I turned the knob. It's locked! When did he lock it? I looked back at Kent, who was still on the bed.

"Did I scare you?" he asked so innocently. "My dear, sweet, Quincy..." He got up and walked towards me. I leaned up against the door. "I didn't mean to." He was now up in front of me. He wasn't too tall; I came up to his chin. He placed his hand on the door by my face. "You need to stop worrying so much. It's not healthy." His head lowered and his other hand brushed up my side, reminding me that I that I was topless. I noticed that he was still closing in on me and before I knew it he had his lips glued to mine. I turned my head to the side to escape him, but when I did he bit my lower lip and pulled me back. I yelped at the slight pain on my lip and he took the advantage to shove his tongue in my mouth. I can't get him off! I slid to the ground and he followed. There's no way to get away!

Finally he pulled back. I gasped for air and he chuckled at me. He picked me up and tossed me back on the bed. I was still trying to catch my breath while he pinned me down on straddled my hips. I struggled under his grip. I heard another chuckle. "You're so cute when you're fussy." I stopped and looked up at him. His smile turned into a pout. "Oh, don't stop..." I glared at him and his smile returned. "That's better."

"Get off of me!" I glared knives at him. Ichigo would be off in a second if he was the one on me. Kent on the other hand laughed.

"Whacha going to do, little Quincy?" My glare turned to shock as he came down. He kissed and licked my neck. I panicked and started kicking my legs and jolting my arms to get away, but his grip was too tight and he was literally sitting on me. I can't move! I then thought of something. I moved my head down and grabbed his hair in my mouth. I pulled up and he yelled out in pain. He released me to grab his head. I pushed him off and I went to run. I then felt him tug on my hair and I was held back. He pulled me in and his arms rapped around me. Me hands were also captured again. "You're a smart little bastard, aren't you?" He licked my ear.

"P-please... d-don't..." my voice was shaking as well as my body.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter." his breath brushed my ear. "I already made up my mind. Now," For the third time he placed me in the middle of the bed. "Unfortunately, I can't trust you." He brought my hands up to the headboard and tied them up with some rope. I stared in horror as he continued to speak. "So, I have to keep you on this to hold you down." He ran his finger down my chest.

"Don't... don't do it..." I shook my head slowly. "Please." He gazed looked up at me. His eyes again sank into my soul.

"You know what?" He slapped his hands on the bed. "Since you're asking so nicely," He untied my hands while I was in shock. Is he letting me go? "I'm going to make this fast." He flipped me on my stomach and I became even more frighten. A pillow was moved to the side and I saw a D-ring which he placed the rope through and tied me up again. "That means I have to put you here... such a pain..."

"No... Get off on me!" I yelled. Why is this happening to me?

"I can't do that." I felt him lick the back of my neck. "I so addicted to your body. I can't let it just let it be." His hands slipped down my sides. "Now, deal with it and do as I say."

"I don't want to!" I'm scared. I don't know what to do anymore. There's no escape. I wrestled around trying to push him off.

"No, no, no..." He bit my neck like a vampire.

"OUCH!" That hurt. He bits hard.

"Be a good little Quincy for me." He lifted my hips up making get up on my knees. "If you move too much it'll worse than hell itself." His arms then went all the way around my waist and unzipped my pants. After a second, to my terror, I was completely naked. My breathing was becoming heavy as I heard him unzip his own pants. "I'll try to go as fast as I can for you." He held my hips tightly. I want to move, but I'm so scared that I'm paralyzed. It was then he thrust himself into me.

"AHHHH!!!" I screamed in pain. I don't think I'm going to be able to get through this. He came out almost all the way and thrust in again even harder than the first. My screams were ignored as he rapidly came in and out. I can't take the pain. Thrust after thrust pain just increased. Clenching my teeth together I tried to stop yelled out. I heard moans coming from the man on top of me. My eyes blurred from the tears that I doing my best to hold back. I failed miserably and my tears freely fell down my cheeks. I can't stand this.

It was Kent's turn to yell out, but his was for pleasure as he released. I yelled in pain as his cum covered what I believe was open skin. He was leaning on me panting. He eventually pulled out. I heard him zip his pants back on. "That wasn't too bad, now was it?" I was silent. He grunted and untied my hands. The pillow was back in its rightful place and the rope was removed from my sight. "I'll take these. There are some clothes under the bed for you." I heard shifting as his feet dragged on the hard wood floor. "And don't think that I'll take it easy on you next time." There was the chattering of keys, the door closing and then nothing.

I didn't move. I couldn't believe what just happened. A sob escaped my lips and I fell flat on my stomach. I couldn't atop him. Why couldn't I stop him? I grabbed the pillow and tried to rip it apart. I'm so humiliated and I can't do one single thing about it. I want to kill him for what he has done to me, but without my powers... I'm useless.

I cried for a few moments, but soon calmed down. I went to the side of the bed and looked for my clothes. There was nothing there. Then I remembered, 'there are some clothes under the bed for you.' He took my clothes. I sighed, I just know whatever is under the bed must be revealing. I hopped off the bed and winced at the pain in my ass. I shouldn't move too much. I looked under the bed and found a pair of pants. I took it in my hands and looked at it. It was a silky pair of blue pants. It wasn't see-through to my surprise. Kent seems like a perverted freak. Well I'm glad of what I got. I pulled them up and climbed back on the bed. I was face down in the pillows. I might as well get some sleep before anything out happens. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard the door squeak open. No, he came back for more! I stayed still and held my breath, hoping that he'll go away. The bed shifted meaning that he was right beside me. A hand ran through my hair and I slapped it away. "Get away from me!" I sat up, ignoring the pain, and backed away as fast as I could. I was about to fall off the bed when I was stopped by a pair of hands. I looked up to see blue eyes staring down at me. His brown hair fell in front of his eyes. He looked concerned. I turned my gaze at the first person that came in contacted with me. It was a woman. She had blond hair, blue eyes and also looked concerned. I moved to the end of the bed. Who are these people?

"He's so scared." I looked over at the blond that spoke.

"You were too when I found you here." The man said back.

"What should we do?" She looked over at the brunette.

The brunette stuck out his hand towards me. I stared at it wondering what I should do. "It's okay." he said. "We won't hurt you like that hollow does." My eyes widened in disbelief. Kent's a hollow?!

"Who are you...?" I whispered. I really didn't want to talk right now.

"I'm Liza Mono!" The blond said cheerfully. "And his name is Kai Himatoe! We're soul reapers!"

"Soul... reapers...?" I repeated.

"Well... X-soul reapers really..." Liza corrected herself. "Ever since we were brought here we haven't see the soul society and I think by now everyone has forgotten us..."

"Would you stop say that they forgot about us!" Kai yelled.

"Well it's true!"

"No, its not!" I watched the two fight and snap at each other. This is my chance to run.

I got off the bed and tip toed my way to the door. I later found out that it was still locked which means I'm stuck in here with these two. "Damn it!" I pound my fist at the door and dropped to the ground.

"It won't be that easy if you're trying to escape." I saw the silky red pants Kai was wearing and looked up at him. They must have stopped their fighting. "We tried getting out, but no such luck. We haven't given up yet though so your best chance of surviving is to stay with us." He stretched out his hand again.

"Come on! Please..." Purple silk pants were seen behind Kai. Liza's eyes were huge in a puppy like matter. She looked around the same age as me, but she has the personality of a four year old.

I stared at the hand in front of me. I nodded and took the hand while bring myself to my feet. "Good..." Kai said. "You're one of us now."

"YAY!!" Liza cheered. "Now its bath time!" She ran into the other room and turned on the water.

"Come," Kai started his way to the bathroom. "A bath would be good for you." I nodded and followed behind him.

We walked into the bathroom and saw a huge rectangular pool. Liza was filling it up while pouring a bottle of pink liquid in. That's the tub? I looked to my left and saw a couple of stalls. I guess that's where the toilets are. I looked over at Kai as he said, "What are you doing Liza?"

"You said that we could have bubbles this time." she answered.

"I did?" He sighed and looked over at me. "I hope you don't mind." He turned and walked to the side of the tub, which was just about full now. I looked over at Liza, who was turning off the taps. How long have these two been here? Liza is so innocent even at a place like this. She doesn't look like she's affected by all that goes on here. "Hey!" Kai interrupted my thoughts making me turn my gaze at him. "Are you coming in?" He was already in. His red pants neatly folded beside the tub. I nodded slowly and walked towards the tub. I rounded the corner, stripped down and quickly got in. I jumped at the pain that I forgot about and I heard a chuckle from Kai. "Don't worry. The pain will disappear eventually."

"Yay! Bubbles are fun!" Liza through her purple silk pants and bra to a random place and jumped in and started to play with the bubbles. Trying to make a kind of sculpture with them before they fell back down.

"So," I looked at Kai. "Do you have a name?"

I was quiet at first. I then said, "Ishida... Uryuu Ishida..."

"Ishida? Well, Ishida-kun, where do you come from?"

"...I'm from the Quincy clan..."

"The Quincy clan?! I thought they were all wiped out."

"I'm the last one... but I don't have my powers anymore so I might as well be a normal human." Kai was silent so I asked him a question. "How did you get here?"

"Me?" he asked. I nodded. "Well... I was protecting my love. She ran into this hollow and I stepped in at the last minute. I told her to not come looking for me. She did what she was told and I haven't seen her since."

"I'm sorry about that..." I said.

"Don't worry. I believe that she's still waiting for my return. I won't make her wait for too long. As soon as I get out of here I'm going back for her."

"I see..." I stared at the bubbles that surrounded me. Ichigo...

"You alright?"

I turned my head to face Kai. "Y-yeah..." I answered.

"You don't seem like it."

"Well..." I looked away.

"What's the matter?"

"... I did the same thing... and..."

"And?"

"...and I know that he's going to come looking for me."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No..."

"Why not?"

I felt tears in my eyes. "I... I don't want him to get hurt... and if he comes here... he'll..." My voice trialed off and vanished completely.

"Ah, I get it..."

There was silence. The only sound that was heard was the little cheers coming Liza. It was suffocating me. I have to say or do something. I got out and grabbed a towel. I dried off and put on the blue pants. "I'm going to bed." I told them as I walked out the door.

I got on the bed and covered myself up. I want him to stay as far away as possible from this place. I know that it's best that I never see him again. Please Ichigo, forget about me and live your life. Don't give it away for me. I'm not worth your life. A tear fell down my cheek. "Ichigo..."

There, I did it! That was hard… Well it's done now and I don't have to remember writing it! (I will but that's not the point…)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone

Hi everyone! I'm sorry that it took so long to update this story but I went on vacation. Then I was working on homework that I had to do in order to catch up. Stupid school homework… it stalls the progress of my stories --'… It's up now though so you can enjoy the story! Thank you! I hope you like CHAPTER 6! It's a long chapter to make up for the long wait! '

Oh! And I don't think I said this before… I better say it now…

I do NOT own bleach or any if it's characters! The story line is mine though! AND Kai, Liza and Kent... they belong to me! ONLY ME!!

-

Ichigo's POV

I opened my eyes slowly only to close them again to hide them from the blinding sunlight. Groaning, I rolled over to my side. I didn't get any sleep, all that tossing and turning wondering if Uryuu was okay kept me up all night. If I ever did get some sleep it sure doesn't feel like it.

I yawned and sat up, Rukia would be coming around soon. I should get up and wait for her. I stood up and walked lazily to the door. With half lidded eyes I slid open the door and headed down the hall.

"Ah, nice of you to join us, Kurosaki-san!" Urahaha's voice rang in my ears, "want some coffee?"

"Sure…" I moaned out, sitting in a chair at the round table in the middle of the room. Urahaha gave me a mug with hot coffee in it. I looked over at the person beside me. "Hey, Rukia…" I greeted as I took a sip of my coffee. Wait… "Rukia!? When did you get here?"

"Half an hour ago." She answered plainly.

"Really…?"

"Yes, now that you're here we can think of a plan to get your friend back." A new voice brought itself into the conversation. It sounded familiar. I turned my head to see who it was. Lime green eyes stared at the mug in front of him. White spiky hair covered his head and he wore a white coat over a black soul reaper uniform. He's the captain of squad ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Ichigo you remember Captain Hitsugaya, don't you?" asked Rukia. I nodded in response.

"And remember to address me as such, Kurosaki." Toshiro commanded. "What is this again?" he held up the mug and looked inside.

"Coffee..." Urahaha told him before taking a sip out of his own mug. "So, Kurosaki-san, tell us what happened last night. Kuchki-san thought that it would be better if you told the story."

I looked over at Rukia who nodded. I sighed, "Where should I start?"

"What the hollow looked like and what his fighting style was." Toshiro told me.

"Okay…" I took a deep breath before I started. "His name was Kent and he had black hair, red eyes and marks on his face. The marks were blood red and they came up and his cheeks and down over his eyes." I pointed at my own face to show them where exactly where they were placed.

"What was he wearing?" Toshiro asked.

"Black." I answered.

"Fighting style?"

"Umm… He had a whip. A flaming whip that changed colour. Red was for attacking and blue was used to hang on to his opponents without hurting them."

"I have it!" Rukia's voice filled the room. She slapped down a book and pointed it out, it was her sketchbook. It had a hamster looking thing on it with all the details I told everyone. If you squinted really hard and looked close at the page, it may have looked like Kent. "That's what he looks like!" She sounds so proud of her drawing.

The room went silent. Everything seemed gloomy except for Rukia's little glow of shining pride. Finally Toshiro was heard, "Right…" Well, it was something. "Ichigo, is there anything else that will help us find Kent?"

"No…" I said. "That's all I know."

"Alright..." He pushed his mug away completely giving up on it.

"Toshiro,"

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Toshiro yelled.

"Whatever. You and Rukia say that Kent it a hollow. I don't see it. He doesn't have a mask or a hole in his chest."

"Well, Kent is what we call a semi-hollow."

"A semi-hollow…?"

"Yes. It's the creation of a hollow and a soul reaper."

My eyes widened in shock and disgust. "You mean that the two can… mate?"

"It's wrong, I know, but it's not like us soul reapers want this. It's the hollows that do. They think that they can make new hollows for battle. Each semi-hollow has its own was to use the spirit energy that it gets from the soul reaper and that has a good advantage us."

"I don't see how all that works, but okay... Let's change the subject."

"All right…" Said Toshiro as he looked down at the mug he pushed away.

It was quiet again. I hate it when this happens, but to my relief, Rukia started a new conversation. "Well, Kent is probably in the hollow world. We should start there."

"We'll get things ready today and head off tomorrow at dawn." Toshiro was very strong with his remark.

"Tomorrow…?" I questioned. "Why not right now?"

"It would be foolish if we go unprepared. You don't look like you got much sleep ether."

I slammed my hands on the table, "Toshiro, Uryuu is out in the hollow world alone with Kent doing who knows what to him!"

"I know that you are upset Kurosaki-san," I glared over at Urahaha. "But do understand that you need some rest and get yourself prepared in order to stay focus in battle."

"I never prepare myself from battle! Why would I take the time to do that now?!"

"What do you think Uryuu would do, Ichigo?" Toshiro's green eyes stared straight into mine.

"What?" I asked anger still heard in my voice.

"What do you think Uryuu would do?" He repeated. "Put him in your shoes and tell me what he would do."

"Umm…" I thought about it. "He would..." I sighed, "…stay and get prepared…" I lied. I don't want this conversation to continue right now. The truth would be that he'll set his mind on finding me and never stop looking until he dose. That's what I should be doing.

"Good, then its settled." Toshiro got up and walked out to the hall. "I'll be doing some paper work in my room if anyone needs me." With that he was gone.

I felt a hand on by back rubbing comfortably. "You know he's right." Rukia told me. I just nodded along.

"HELLO!!" A loud voice was heard outside. Oh no… I know that voice all too well. The slide door flew open and a red-headed guy walked in. "I smell rotting spirit energy!" Renji... "Who's down in the dumps and I mean literally?"

"Freeloader-san!" Urahaha called over to the other side of the room. "How are you today?"

"I'm not living here anymore!" Renji snapped. "Stop calling me freeloader!" Urahaha just smiled.

"What are you doing here Renji?" Rukia asked not paying much attention to him.

"I thought I said that already." Renji slid over beside me and wrapped his arm around me. "It's you that smells… yes?"

"Go away…" I murmured.

"I was right! What, did you lose another fight?"

"I said to go away!" Renji is always in my face. Why can't he just leave me alone?

"So you did lose!"

"Shut up!"

"You want to fight? It seemed to cheer you up last time."

"Renji!" Rukia pulled on his ear.

"OUCH!! What'd I do?" Renji complained, clamping his hand over his ear.

"It's a little more complicated then that." Rukia said, glancing at me.

"What is it?" I saw Renji look over at me out of the corner of my eye. I studied the table and listened to the ringing sound of silence. "What?" Renji asked again.

"Renji…" Rukia started. "…Ishida was kidnapped."

"You mean the good for nothing, Quincy with no powers?" He asked.

"What did you call him?!" I stood up and glared over at Renji.

"The good for nothing --" Renji's voice was cut as I tackled him to the floor.

"How dare you call him good for nothing!!" I pinned him down.

"Whoa! Chill out! I was only joking!" He yelled.

"Ichigo, calm down." Rukia pulled me off of Renji. "Fighting won't get us anywhere, but if you really need to blow off some steam take it downstairs."

I sat down and crossed my arms. "Fine… let's go Renji." I got up and walked to the trap down that lead to the basement. "Urahaha, do you know where my body is? Just so I know after I'm done kicking Renji's ass."

"It's in the room it always is." He answered. I nodded and jumped down to the basement. Renji followed behind.

Renji and I stood in the basement of Urahaha's shop. Our Zanpocto's pointed at each other. "I'm surprised you came down with a fuss." I said.

"Anything to get rid your horrible smell." He answered waving his hand in front of his face.

My eye twitched and my grip on Zangetsu tightened. "Quit saying that I smell! I can't help with the way I feel!"

"I never said that you could. That's why I'm here to help you like before. Now hit me with your best shot!"

I dashed over to him and swung Zangetsu swiftly. He dodged my attack and came with one of his own. I repeated his move from before and got out of the way of his counter attack. We repeatedly this over and over again and nothing seemed to be going anywhere. My breathing was the only thing that changed at all. We clashed swords and glared at each other.

"I hate it when you're depressed," Renji whined. "I don't even need my full power to fight."

"Shut up!" I yelled and went for another attack. Renji moved out of the way and I missed.

"See? You're too weak to fight right now." Our matched continued on.

"I said to shut up!!"

"Let's see you make me!"

"I will!" I swung Zangetsu continuously backing Renji away. He stopped my sword with his and stared at me.

"Maybe we should take a break." He told me. "You're looking tired and I don't want Rukia on my ass for not stopping you."

"Or it's just that you're afraid that you're going to lose." I said back.

"No, Ichigo. You need to rest. I can see that your body is not ready for fighting physically."

"I won't stop… until I'm good enough!" I attacked again.

Renji hopped back a far distance. "Good enough for what?"

"To save him!" I flashed stepped over to him and almost slashed his arm.

"You can't save him unless your body is ready and fully rested."

"I don't care!" I attacked again and again! I can't stop myself! I'm so angry!

"Ichigo!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP!!"

"Stop it --" He tripped over a rock and landed on the ground.

I clenched my teeth together as I looked down at Renji's frightened expression. Tears filled my eyes. "URYUU!" I screamed as I fell to my knees and held on to Zangetsu to keep me off my hands. Tears fell down my face as I cried. I couldn't help it. I know that it's entirely my fault I should have saved him before he was taken away.

I felt a Renji place his hand on my shoulder. He was quiet at first and I could tell that he didn't know what to do. It wasn't long, though, before he whispered softly. "It'll be alright… Everything will be fine…" An unwanted sob escaped my lips. "Ichigo… look at me…" I hesitated, but did look up at him as he continued. "Repeat after me… Everything will be fine." I didn't say anything. "Ichigo… everything will be fine."

"E--everything will… b-be…" I know I'm stuttering and I really don't care. "…be… fine…"

"See? It's all right." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Renji…"

"No big. Just --"

"Leave him alone Abarai…" Toshiro interrupted as he walked past.

"Captain, he --"

"Weren't you on duty awhile ago?"

"Uhh…"

"Well?"

"Uh… sorry Ichigo! I gotta run!" Renji raced down to the ladder that exits the basement and disappeared from sight. I was left alone.

Toshiro hid himself behind a rock leaving me wondering what he was doing. Wiping the last bit of moisture from my eyes with my sleeve I walked, quietly, over to him. I stayed in hiding and watched him kneel down to the ground and draw a symbol that I couldn't quite see. He then said, "5… 11… 19… 27… 52… night shields the sun, light kills the shadows… blood stains the truth and lies fill the room… thy gate be open, horrors unleashed… Come forth!" An earthquake started and something came up from the ground. I stared as a giant gate appeared. I observed the skeletons on it. It's the gate to Hueco Mundo!

I stepped out to get a closer look. "That's the gate to Hueco Mundo?" I asked. "I expected it to be… scary."

"It is when you open it." Toshiro told me.

I glanced over at the child sized captain and then back at the door. "Toshiro," I started.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" he corrected.

"Fine… Captain Hitsugaya, why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you would help me find Uryuu just like that. I can't see that happening. What got you to do it?"

"Momo… talked me into it."

"Who's Momo?"

"My sister… she asked me what I would do if she was kidnapped."

"Ah! You got cornered!"

"Shut up!"

I chuckled a bit and continued to stare at the gigantic gate in front of us. "So how do you open it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"You might want to try and sneak in before tomorrow."

"You don't trust me?"

"I never will."

I glared at him. Of course he was right I did want to get in as soon as I can, but that's not the point I'm trying to make right now.

"I better get back to my paper work now." He turned around and started his way to the exit.

I was alone again. Not that I mind right now. I need some time to be with myself. I looked down and saw the markings Toshiro made with probably some paint or something. There are four symbols meaning: death, moon, blood and fire. A circle surrounded the symbols and in the middle was a small square.

"What cha doing?" I froze at the sound of a voice, it was Kon. The little plush toy walked up to the markings on the ground. "Hey, this is for the Hueco Mundo!" He looked up at me. "So Ishida-kun really is there."

"What are you doing here, Kon?" I asked.

"Orihime-san brought me."

"Orihime is here?!"

"Yeah… don't worry though she's not coming down. Rukia-san told her that you needed to be alone."

"I'm so happy that you stayed upstairs too." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." He smiled and walked closer to the gate, his little feet giving a squeaking sound every step he took. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go after him. Do you know how to open the gate?"

"Of course I do! But… what do I get if I tell you?" He crossed his arms and stared up at me with a mischievous grin.

"You get a promise that I won't take the stuffing out of you." I said back with a look that terrorized the little toy. I saw the fear as I picked him up. "Now tell me how to open it."

"Okay, okay!! See the small square in the middle there." He pointed one of his fabric claws at the markings. I nodded. "You have to put a drop of blood in there and the gate will open."

"That's it?" I moved over to the marking and stared at the square.

"Yes, that's all you have to do."

I dropped Kon and got Zangetsu from my back. I grabbed the sword at the tip and slit my index finger open. As I waited for enough blood to come out I laid my sword on my shoulder, kneeling down. I let a small drop of blood fall in the square.

A creaking sound was heard and both Kon and I watched the door to Hueco Mundo open. "Well seeing that you got it open I should be leaving." Kon started to walk away, but I picked him back up stopping him from carrying on his way.

"No you don't. You're coming with me." I informed him.

"What! Why?"

"I can't risk that you will tell everyone that I gone in alone."

"I won't tell anyone!"

"I know you won't, 'cause I would kill you if you did. Your expression is what I'm worried about, just one look at your face will tell everyone that something is up." I walked over to the gate.

"NO! I don't want to go!!" Kon screamed. I chuckled at him and jumped into the darkness of the gate. "NOO!!"

It's dark, cold and wet. Nothing is in sight. It had flat ground. There where a few tall mountain things that only went completely upwards, but that was about it. I can't see anything that would give me a clue on where Uryuu would be. Well, I'm not going to get anywhere if I stand around waiting for something to come to me. I better start going forwards.

Nothing was to be heard or seen. Kon's whimpering was the only thing that I knew was there. I thought this place was to be horrifying, but so far not a single thing has got in our way. I wonder why that is.

"Ichigo…" Kon whined.

"What?" I asked still being alert if anything dose happen.

"Can we go home?"

"No, we have to find Uryuu. I'm not leaving until we find him!"

"But…"

"No, 'buts!'" Kon huffed and sat nicely on head. I put him there to see if he could see anything up ahead.

I strolled my way around hoping that I wasn't going in circles. Everything looks the same. Wait… I think I see something. It's walking towards us. It's… a girl? She looked a bit younger than me. She had purple hair, a black belly top and leather pants. Her eyes were red with that same soul piercing look that Kent has. "Hi!" She greeted cheerfully. I stared at her questionably. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I didn't say anything. "Tell me!" Her voice was as whiny as Kon's if that was even possible. "Whatever… If you want to be that way, fine. I guess you don't need my help then." She turned to leave

My eyes widened. "No, wait!"

She stopped walking and turned back. "Yes?"

"How can you help?"

"Well, that depends on you."

"What?" I didn't have time to think when she came at me with a dagger. I ducked at the last second and went to sweep her leg. She jumped out of the way and came directly at me again. I had time to get Zangetsu out this time though and block her attack.

"Are you the one looking for the Quincy?" She asked as she pressed harder on Zangetsu making me back up a step. "Are you?"

"Y… yes…" I answered.

"Good." She backed off and put her weapon away. "Follow me then."

"How do I know that you're not going to lead me farther into this place and leave me alone to die?"

"I guess you have no other choice than to trust me." She giggled and carried on her way.

"Ichigo, I don't think it's a good idea to follow her." Kon told me.

"Well… she's all we have." I said and went to catch up to her. "Shouldn't we introduce ourselves?"

"There's no need for that." She said. "I highly doubt that we'll see each other again. I'll take you to see the Quincy and leave you two be."

I was going to say something back, but chose that it wasn't really that important. As long as I get to see Uryuu again everything else is okay with me.

We walked for who knows how long and ended up at a mansion. Is she taking us here? Uryuu is in here? Kent is… rich? Well, maybe not rich, but it looks like he is. The girl led us inside. It was huge! As soon as we walked in there was an enormous room with nothing in it. It must be use for training and battles. Unless there's some chairs and tables in another room and it's for parties. Yeah, Kent seems more of a party type person. Mainly by the way he looks and acts. That would explain the big home.

"This way…" the purple haired girl said as she walked up the stairs. There was a red carpet on the staircase. She turned to the right and I followed keeping my distance incase she dose decide that she wants to attack me again.

One door, two doors, three doors… how many doors are we going to pass? This place is so big that getting lost is no big chore. I looked around and saw that there was another floor. I wouldn't be surprised is this place had a basement too. At lease it's a nice place. It has wooden rails at the side nicely carved to frame the inside of the hallway. The red carpet was also in the hallway going all the way around. The walls were white and pillars were evenly placed all the way around the main floor.

"So this is where I leave you." The girl told me. "Bye!" With that she ran off.

Kon slid to my left shoulder. "Okay then… this is the door we must go into?" he asked.

"I think so." I answered. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it. I pushed the door open to see what was inside and froze. My eyes grew wide, "U-Uryuu…"

Well there's the chapter for you. YAY! I DID IT!!

I want to thank some people. My best friend that is in love with Toshiro helped me with his personality. THANK YOU!! My other best friend that is a poet helped with the magic spell Toshiro chanted. THANK YOU!! ArrowSphere who answered some questions that I had. THANK YOU!! AND last but not least Rach.x who proof read this chapter! THANK YOU!!

Oh and people of fan fiction that have accounts! I know you have this story on alert! I'm getting reviews from the same people! (Not saying that they should stop) I need reviews people!! PLEASE SEND REVEIWS!! I WILL DIE IF I DON"T GET REVIEWS I LIVE OFF OF THEM!! See the "go" thing down on the bottom left. CLICK IT AND REVIEW!! Pleassseeee!!


	7. Chapter 7

HEYY

HEYY!! I'm sorry for taking soooooooo long! My friend started talking about a story I should do and now I can't get it out of my head! So I'm working 2 stories at the same time! AHHHH!! My head hurts… Well, the other story shouldn't take too long so the next chapter won't be as late… hopefully… and it's also because I wanted to take a bit of a break on spring break! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER (now that it's up) AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!

There is some amount of touching Uryuu again...

coughrapecough

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! It's very hard to write too… so don't blame me if it sucks… I ran though it as quickly as possible…

Uryuu's POV

Dammit! He's too strong! There's no escaping him, I can't run, I can't fight, and, dammit, I can't even talk! Kent's got this scarf, in my mouth so whenever I do try to speak, all that comes out is muffles. I tried to pull away again, he gave a growl in response and he pulled me back. He placed my hands behind my back and tied them up. I'm back on the defensive mode. I was doing fine awhile ago.

(FLASHBACK)

My eyes opened slowly, the light of the lamp was dimmed and everything was the same as it was when I first got here. I looked around and saw nobody around. Looks like I'm all alone...

"You talk in your sleep, you know that right!" I jumped at the sound of Liza's cheerful voice. I turned my head to the left to find her sitting next to me, I groaned. I don't like to talk when I just wake up. I closed my eyes again. Not really paying attention to what she said. "Hey, wake up!" She gave me a shove on my shoulder and I glanced up. "You talk in your sleep!"

"I know…" I murmured. It has happened before. I won't deny it.

"Oh, you know... Good, so tell me who Ichigo is?"

I blinked a couple times. Did I talk about Ichigo? Why, why do I have to talk in my sleep? I'm really not in the mood for this now.. "What…?" I said as if I didn't hear the question.

"Who's Ichigo?" She asked again.

"Umm…" I sat up and stared at the crimson blankets. I should just tell her and maybe she'll go away. "He's… my boyfriend." I told her.

Liza's face shined brighter if that was even possible. "You have a boyfriend!? Wow that must be so nice!"

"It… is nice." I replied. "He's always there for me."

"Cool…" She seemed as if she was in some sort of fantasy land. I guess she never had someone to love. This makes me feel a little sorry for her.

I shrugged off the feeling and looked around the room again. "Where's Kai?" I asked her.

"Oh, Master Kent took Kai to his room." Liza told me. "You were still asleep and Master Kent was going to wake you up so he can take you, but Kai took your place."

"What…?" I couldn't believe it, "Why would he do that…?"

"Because… Kai believes he should make sure that none of us gets hurt."

"That doesn't mean that he should... let Kent to do _whatever_ he wants to him."

"He just wants to protect us, like he did to save his girlfriend's life."

"His… girlfriend's…" I started to think about it.

"Kai thinks of us as his family. He hates hollows, and for Master Kent to touch anyone gets him all fired up."

"Hollow…?" I asked.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" She looks surprised. Well, since she's a soul reaper she would know all the different hollows and I doubt that she has met a lot of people so my knowledge would be a surprise. I shook my head in response. "Really, I thought Kai told you!"

"He… did say that he was a hollow… but Kent looks nothing like one."

"He's a semi-hollow." She told me. "He's a mixture of a hollow and a soul reaper."

I stared at her, looking for some sort of humor in her eyes. Nothing… is she telling the truth? "That's…"

"Disgusting, I know."

I blinked a couple of times, and asked, "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "It may be hard to believe, but it's true."

I shivered at the thought of the two completely different races… doing it. That's disturbing. "Let's change the topic."

"Okay! What do you want to talk about? Master Kent should be coming back with Kai soon."

"Why do you call him 'master'?" I asked. I would never call such a sick minded being 'master'.

"I was told to." She said as if I should already know. "I have to if I want to stay out of trouble."

I was about to say something else when the door slammed open. Kai was thrown to the ground with a loud _thud._ I stared in horror until I heard Kent's booming voice. "Quincy!" He yelled as he stomped his way over to me; he grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the bed roughly.

"No! Let me go!" I managed to get away from him.

"I don't have time for this!" He went to take hold of my arm. I panicked and punched him right in the face. He backed off and I watched him wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. There wasn't anything there, much to my disappointment. "You little bastard!"

"It serves you right!" Kai's weak voice was heard, he limped in front of me, blocking Kent's path. "I have been putting up with your shit for too long! It's time that I end it!"

Kent let a growl growing angry as ring of fire surrounded him. With his right hand he grabbed the flame and snapped it down like a whip. He whipped the weapon at Kai, snaking up around Kai and grabbing him. Kai yelled bloody murder and was lifted up and over to Kent, the flame turned blue. Kent smirked at the agony he was putting the man in. "You know how I hate it when you act bitchy. You just gave your body to save the Quincy from me and ended up suffering; I wouldn't get on my nerves if I were you. You know what happened last time you did and it just might kill you if you get on to my bad side again, knowing the torturing pain you're already in."

"It can't get worse then it already is." Kai told him. "I might as well die."

Kent's smirk never left his face and I started to worry. I ran up and curled my fingers in a fist to punch Kent in the face again. Kai was dropped and stumbled on the floor. "Are you alright?!" I asked him as I helped him up.

He leaned on my shoulder and nodded. "You… didn't have to do that." He said.

Liza came over and took hold of Kai. "I did though," I said. "You saved me and now I'm returning the favor." Liza and I lead Kai to the bed and sat him down.

"Quincy!" Kent yelled again. "Get your ass over here!" I looked over at him. He was pointing to the ground in front of him showing me where to go. His whip was still out and flaming a bright red and orange colour.

"No." I said plainly, I crossed my arms letting him know that he's not going to get me anywhere.

He growled at me and I noticed his whip sliding over my way. I jumped to the right, but my leg was caught by the red flaming whip, I yelled in pain as I was dragged over to Kent. The whip lifted me upside-down high enough for the hollow to talk to my face. I stopped yelling for a second to hear what he was about to say. "Little Quincy," He purred with a small chuckle. "Never disobey me." He walked out the door, dragging me behind him. I didn't say a word.

(End Flashback)

That's what happened, I got a few punches on him, but that was it. Now I'm tied to the wall, arms up above my head with this stupid rope and waiting.

The room I'm in is plain. A table was set to the side of the room and that's it. Well there are tubes and things on the table. This is probably a lab of some sort. Why would Kent want me here?

I stared up at the door when I heard voices. The hollow also looked up. "He's here…" Kent whispered. He came up and grabbed my arm roughly. "Don't move." He commanded.

I watched the door swing open and there stood a familiar carrot top. "I…ch…o" was all that came out. The scarf in my mouth stopped my ability to talk.

He stared in terror. Slowly he stuttered, "U- Uryuu!"

"Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki," Kent smiled with glee. "I'm surprised that you came so early!"

"What is it that you want?!" Ichigo yelled furiously.

"That is not of your concern right now." Kent said. "I think it's the Quincy you should worry about, not my needs."

Ichigo snarled, "What is it that you want with him?"

"You'll understand that in a moment. I decided to show you what I've been doing to your little friend. I hope you'll enjoy the show." After the hollow said these words I felt a prick of pain on my shoulder that he was grasping. He threw a needle to the cold hard floor after injecting it in me, and finished what he was saying, "I sure will…"

Ichigo stared at the needle. "W-what did you inject him with?!"

Kent sighed. "Stop asking questions! Everything that you want to know will be explained one way or another." I didn't like the sound of that. I know what he has in mind.

Kent smirked at my discomfort. He kissed my neck, making me gasp in repulsion. No, I don't want this! I tried to kick him off me, but he was too close. Whenever I kick the only thing that I come in touch with is pure air. I heard Ichigo called out to stop, but I think he's in too much shock to do something. Wait, no… I see him getting closer. My hopes are rising, I know Ichigo won't let this happen.

"Stay back!" Kent commanded. His whip was sneaking up behind him. I tired to warn him, but all that came out was mumbles of nothing. I can't do anything. I only watched my love get caught by the hollow's sapphire flame. Kent faced Ichigo and said, "You wanted to know what I wanted with the Quincy, and I am going to show you."

Kent turned back to me. "_You_ have got to stop squirming. It's very difficult to do this when you're struggling." His hand stroked my side and slowly down the silk pants. My breathing picked up pace, as my heart started to pound. He started to continue talking to me. "Maybe this will help you calm down." I struggled for breath, gasping as he grabbed my crotch firmly.

"Stop it!" Ichigo yelled. "You're hurting him!"

"That's the point." Kent informed him. I started panting and all I could see was Ichigo's alarmed expression and Kent's disgusting grin plastered on his face.

I looked back at Ichigo and noticed he was staring at something. I turned my gaze upwards to see what he was staring at when… "Let go of Ishida-kun!" I saw an orange figure jump on Kent and started pulling on his hair, it's Kon!

"What…?" Kent backed up away from me trying to get the stuffy off his head scared that it might be something else.

Ichigo was freed and came running to me. He untied my hands and took the scarf out of my mouth. "Uryuu…" He embraced me in a hug.

"You came for me…" I whispered.

"Of course I did." He said. "I love you."

I hugged him tighter. "I love you too."

Kon was thrown off, hitting Ichigo on the back. We both turned to face Kent who smirked. "I see that you untied him." He said. "It was foolish of me to let you go. Well there's no point in me wasting my time to tie you both back up." My leg was snagged again by his whip. He pulled me over to his marked face and walked away, out the door the same way he did when he took me here. "If you don't want him to get hurt, soul reaper, I suggest that you follow me."

--

We were back at the room that I was first taken out of. Ichigo was pushed inside and I was gently placed on the floor beside him. Ichigo's sword was stolen and we're both now stuck in this hellhole.

"Ishida-kun," Kai ran over to me and helped me up. "Are you alright?" I nodded in response.

"Hey!" Ichigo grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Kai and Liza, who was beside him. "Get away from him!" He held me close, protecting me from them.

"Ichigo," I chuckled. "It's okay." Ichigo looked down at me with confusion. "I know them." I got away from Ichigo's hold and introduced them. "This is Kai and Liza. They're soul reapers."

"Soul reapers…?" Ichigo questioned.

"_Ex,_ soul reapers," Liza said. "Everyone forgot about us by now."

"Are we going to fight about this again?" Kai asked frustrated with the stupid fighting.

"Well I speak the truth!" Liza told him.

"No you don't!" Kai snapped back. The two started yelling back and forth.

Ichigo leaned down, whispering sweetly in my ear: "Do they always do this?"

"Well…" I started. "They did when they met me. I think they only fight when they introduce themselves." Ichigo hummed in, probably in annoyance.

My eyes widened as I felt sharp pain in my chest, I yelled out as I kneeled to the floor. I cradled myself and started to breath heavily. "Uryuu!" Ichigo called as he came to the floor next to me. "What... are you okay?"

"I… I don't… know…" I panted. Ichigo picked me up and brought me over to the bed. I felt his hand on my forehead.

"You're heating up." Ichigo said worryingly. He gasped, "That shot!"

"What shot?" Kai asked.

"It was a clear liquid." Ichigo told him. "That hollow injected him with it."

"Clear liquid?!" Liza shrieked.

"What?! What is it?!" Ichigo jumped on the bed and rested my head on his lap.

Kai and Liza were quiet for a moment. "It can kill him." Kai said to him.

"What?!" Ichigo whispered in shock.

"It's not made for killing, but…" Kai hesitated. "It does if not cured correctly."

"What do we have to do then?!" Ichigo started soothing me by running his fingers through my hair.

"We can't do anything." said Liza. "Ishida-kun must destroy by himself. By the power of will."

"By… will?"

--

And we are going to stop there! I love cliffhangers! There soooooooo much fun! I also love to read the reviews of how you all suffer! So review and tell me what you like about this chapter and how you hate me for stopping at such a bad place! Just don't kill me…


	8. Chapter 8

Evil Sorceress: Hello everybody

Evil Sorceress: Hello everybody!! I'm back! Sorry it told so long there was a problem that took me awhile to get around… This chapter is long though but… there may be quite a few spelling and grammar mistakes… I'M SORRY!! I'll do better… next… time… I'm… tired… (Falls asleep)

Uryuu: Evil Sorceress? Hello? Hey, wake up!

Ichigo: Don't tell me we have to show them the chapter.

Uryuu: Okay, I won't. People who are reading this, Evil Sorceress doesn't own anything besides Kai, Liza, Kent and the story line. She thought that it'll be good to say that again. Just in case. She hopes you enjoy this next chapter.

123

Ichigo's POV

"By… will?" I asked.

Kai nodded, his brown hair falling in his eyes as he did so. "That poison takes over the mind and body." He said. "Ishida must stop it with the power of free will."

I looked down at Uryuu. He was starting to sweat and I got more worried about his condition. I tried to stay positive. "W-well that can't be too hard."

"Umm… well…" Kai stared down at the floor.

"Well…?" I questioned as I glanced up at him. "What… is there something else I should know?"

"There's…" He hesitated. "…a bit more to it."

"Like…?"

"There's a time limit to it." The brunette told me. "He has to be able to get rid of the poison that's taking over him in two hours."

"What?!" I resisted that urged to jump up so I didn't hurt Uryuu.

"If he doesn't do that in time then there's no hope of getting him back."

My eyes widened. "That- that can't be!!" I yelled again. "Th-there's has to be something that we can do!! I can't just sit here and watch, helplessly as--"

"Ichigo…" Uryuu breathed. I stopped my shouting and stared down at him in concern. "It... will be… alright…" He winced in pain and thrashed his head to the side.

"Uryuu…" I whispered as I sat him up so he can lean up against me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and felt his forehead again. "Ouch!!" I yelped. I retracted my hand.

"What's wrong?!" The blond nearly screamed.

"He's burning." I grabbed his shoulders and down his arms. "His whole body is heating up." I held his hands that were all sweaty. "Is there somewhere we can cool him down?"

"Liza," Kai turned to the blond. "Put some cold water in the tub."

"Okay!" she ran off into the other room.

"I'll help you." Kai said as he got to the side of the bed. I slid Uryuu to the side for Kai to catch and take him off the bed. I then got up and graded hold of Uryuu.

Kai and I took the Quincy to the bathroom. Inside I saw a pool being filled up by Liza. That's the tub? Ah, stay focus Ichigo!

We sat Uryuu down and Kai got a cloth. He dipped it into the water and gave it to me. I placed it on Uryuu's head and down his cheeks. As I took it off I notice that the cloth was already warm. "Maybe we should just put him in the water." I said.

Kai nodded and stood up. I picked Uryuu up and stepped in the cold water. I had to kneel down so Uryuu could get in fully. I gasped at the cold that soaked through my clothes but stayed down knowing that it was best for Uryuu. Looking down at my love I saw no reaction. I felt his arms that, even in the freezing cold water, were warm. I kept still waiting for a change in his temperature. It seemed like forever. Quietly I said, "This isn't working." I held on to Uryuu tighter. "What do we do?"

"Nothing…" Uryuu spoke looking up at me. "Like they said… there is n-nothing… you can d-do…" He then closed his eyes again.

"Uryuu…" I held him close and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry… I'm useless… if… if there was anything I could do I would do it in a heartbeat. Please… forgive me for being so weak…"

"Don't be stupid… Kurosaki…" My eyes widened at the use of my last name. I stared down at him in confusion. "You're not… weak. Don't ever say that you are…" He glared at me the best he could to tell me that he's serious.

I nodded my head. "Sorry…"

The door to the bedroom slammed open and we all turned our heads to see what was happening. Two hollows came in tall and strong. They looked down and walked closer. Kai and Liza, probably doing the smart thing, backed off. I swallowed hard as they stop behind me. Reaching down they grabbed my arms.

I reacted roughly and started thrashing away. "Get your hands off me!!" I yelled. I took a tighter hold on Uryuu so he wouldn't drown. One of the hollows then ripped Uryuu out of my grip. "NO!" I was pulled out of the water and held tightly by the hollow that was still behind me.

"What do we do with him again?" The hollow with Uryuu asked with a voice that those weasels had in cartoons. Uryuu was weakly trying to escape.

I jumped at the sound of the deep voice of the hollow keeping me captive. "Dress him in these." He said as he threw a pile of clothes at the other. "Then take him to Master Kent." He then turned around and dragged me out the door.

456

I was brought to the main entrance and left standing in the party hall. Maybe this is used for fighting and training. There was a purple colored barrier around the out lines of the walls and doors so I can't run away. It also covered the top of the stairs. I sighed and sat down on the tile floor. There's no point in standing up.

I waited for what felt like forever when I saw the purple shield disappearing. Standing up again, I watched as Kai and Liza sat down on pillows the opposite of the color of their pants. Kai was on the purple pillow and Liza on the red. That bastard, Kent was hold Uryuu in his arms and sat down on the gold and ruby chair in between Kai and Liza. Uryuu was wearing his Quincy uniform. How did Kent get one of those?

Kent kissed the top of the Uryuu's head. "Don't touch him!!" I yelled. I flashed stepped over to him. I was there in a second when I was blown away. Electrical shocks surrounded me as I fell back to the bottom of the staircase.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," His voice sounded so innocent and it was pissing me off. "You might not be able to see my shield, but that doesn't mean that it isn't there."

I got back up. "Shut up!" I snapped at him. Looking up I saw a glimpse of something coming towards me and was hit over the head with it. " Ouch! What the he--" I noticed Zangetsu on the floor beside be. I picked him up and stared up at Kent.

"You'll be needing that." He told me. "Now," I heard a screeching noise behind me. I turned around and came face to face with a hollow. I backed away until I backed up into another hollow. I was surrounded by ten of these damn hollows. Ten isn't a lot, but its enough to annoy me.

"You think that this will be hard for me?" I asked. "This isn't even a work out!" The hollows came to attack and I flash stepped out of the circle that they made. I smirked and jumped up. I landed on the first hollow's head and came down with my Zanpactou slicing the mask. The hollow disappeared and I came down gently on the ground. One down nine to go.

"Howl Zabimaru!" I heard a familiar voice and another one of the hollows vanished.

"Renji?" I called and the red headed soul reaper dropped down on the ground beside me. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass." Renji told me. "Look out, captain Hitsugaya is really--"

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Toshiro came up on the other side of me looking furious. "Kurosaki, I told you that we will be coming here in the morning! It's too dangerous to come here alone and what do I hear when Abarai goes down to find you?!"

"Umm…" I couldn't say anything. Toshiro is always so loud when he's mad and it paralyzes you.

"I hear that you weren't there!" He continued on. "You coming here alone was the only solution!"

"Toshiro, I--"

"CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!! YOU STUPID BAS--"

Toshiro was slapped to the side by one of the hollows. He crashed into the wall and laid there for a moment. I then saw Orihime and Rukia run over to help him.

"Whoa, whoa!" Renji and I both stared up at Kent. "Who are they?" he held Uryuu closer to him as he leaned over and pointed at each of the new comers.

"We are the people who come to help Ichigo kick your ass!" Renji answered. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not really…" Kent said plainly. "As long as soul reapers are getting killed, I'm fine."

"You smart mouth bast--"

"Renji!" I stopped him. He looked at me with a growl. "You can yell at him later. We need to kill these hollows first."

Renji sighed. "Fine…"

There was a battle cry coming from the right. We looked over to see a white blur pass us and the blood of a hollow splatter all over our uniforms. Glancing over we saw a pissed off Toshiro all ready fighting.

Rukia and Orihime came up on both sides of Renji. "There's more coming." Rukia whispered. Before we knew it there was hollows coming in from who knows where. I sighed and jumped into the fight and a giant brawl started. I sliced one hollow's mask and moved on to the next. Rapidly repeating my actions. I'm running out of time. I stopped and looked up to see if Uryuu was alright. I saw Kent smiling at our blood bath, but he wasn't holding Uryuu. Where did he go!

"Ichigo!" I turned to look over my shoulder to see a hollow coming towards me. I didn't have the chance to move. "Ichigo! Look out!" Orihime blocked the hollows path and called out, "Santenkesshun! I reject!" An orange light came in front of her and the attack from the hollow was blocked. I grabbed her and flash stepped away.

"Thanks, Orihime." I said as I placed her on the ground again.

She smiled, "Your welcome!" she said.

"Hey!!" Orihime and I looked up the stair case to see a confused Kent. I saw a lion like plushy doll walking over the railing. Its Kon. Come to think of it, he didn't enter the room Uryuu was being held captive in. Where was he all this time? "I found something!" He jumped on a little button and slowly all the hollows started to vanish.

"What's happening?" Orihime asked as she looked around the room. Soon the hollows were gone just like before. When I first met Kent all the hollows disappeared.

"You little!" Kent had a hold of Kon. "I'm going to make sure that every last piece of cotton is taken out of you pathetic little body!"

"I-I didn't know what I was doing!" Kon yelled. "I was just… umm… well..."

"Hey!!" I spoke up. Kent looked over at me. "Put the stuffed idiot down! He's harmless."

Kent glared at the stuffed animal and then threw it down the stairs. Kon landed on the ground and raced over to Orihime. "Orihime-san!!" he called. Orihime picked up the helpless toy as it cried into her breasts.

I rolled my eyes and stared up at Kent again who was coming down the stairs. "Where's Uryuu!" I shouted.

Kent chuckled. "You'll get to see your little boyfriend in a second." He told me. "As for right now," he reached up to his neck, by this time he was already down the stairs. He pulled off the necklace he was wearing that had a dagger shaped pendant hanging on it. He held the pendant in his hand and threw away the necklace. "Let's see how tough you really are." The flames that I saw the last time he fought came up and he grabbed one flicked his wrist and the fire whip came down with a loud snapping sound. He then whipped it around and knocked everyone, besides me, to the side.

I looked back and saw Toshiro standing up and running back towards me. He was going to pass one of the pillars when he was blown back the same way I was when I went after Kent. He quickly recovered and yelled, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Kurosaki! Study your enemy instead of just running into the fight!"

I nodded and turned to my opponent. His whip was gone. What dose he plain to fight me with? He held his hand out in front of him. The pendant he was hold grew to a normal sized dagger and came straight at me. I gasped and dodged the attack and tightened my hold on Zangetsu. He slid to a stop and came at me again with even more speed. He attacked again and again and all I could do was block his assaults.

"What's wrong, Kurosaki?" he asked as he stopped to press down on my Zanpactou his marked face close to mine. "Are you having trouble fighting someone you know is greater than you?"

"Shut up!" I yelled as I stepped to the side to get a chance to swing my own attack. He turned around and now I was the one pressing down on his weapon. "You are nothing compared to me!"

"Oh you think that you're a better person?" he questions as he pushed his dagger so I would back up. He sliced left to right and almost tarred my uniform.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Of course I'm a better person than you!"

"Ha, in you dreams!" He sliced my shoulder open and with the force that he gave it I crashed down to the ground.

I didn't stand up. Instead I waited for the smoke to clear. As it did I saw Kent staring down at me. "Let me tell you why I want you kill, Ichigo Kurosaki." I stood back up and now was waiting for him to continue. "Do you remember all the hollows you killed when you were first starting out as a soul reaper?" I didn't say or moved anything. "Well, some of those hollows were my friends and family!"

"If they were your family the only reason I killed them was because they were killing humans!"

"Yes, but you soul reapers also kill off our kind. Also you…" His voice trailed off. "You soul reapers are sick!" he spat. He dashed up to me and we started our fighting again. Flash stepping all over the room stopping in curtain points to take a well aimed attack at one another.

Eventually we pushed off each other ending up on either sides of the room. "You hollows are the ones who are sick." I yelled.

"At least we weren't the ones who use others completely different from your kind for your own simple pleasures."

"Like you did with Uryuu?!"

"Well… yeah!" he smiled disgustingly. "It was pay back!"

"Pay back for what?!"

"How do you think I was conceived?"

"By a hollow and a soul reaper."

"Bingo! A soul reaper did this to me. A soul reaper… raped my mother!!" He threw his dagger straight at me with great speed. I moved out of the way and it missed. Turning back to face Kent I saw nothing. Where did he go? There's no where to hide in this open area.

I heard glass being smashed and crashing to the ground. "Ichigo!" I heard someone, who I couldn't make out who it was, call. I felt cold metal on the back of my neck. I heard the same person grunt as if to hit something hard and the cold prick on my neck was gone and a warm trickle of blood fell.

I looked behind me to see what happened and I saw Chad. His spirit powers arm outstretched and was covered in glass. I looked back and saw glass still falling from the sky. He just destroyed that shield! "Chad?" I asked stupidly.

He let his arm fall at his side. "Are you okay, Ichigo?"

"Yeah…" I said still dumbfounded. "When did you get here?"

"Just in time to save you." He said quietly as he looked over at the now pissed off Kent who was on the floor. The tiles had been trashed and dust poisoned the air.

Kent got back up. "Who the hell are you!!" He yelled angrily.

Chad stayed silent like he always is. I stepped in and said, "Another friend of mine."

"Is there anyone else I should know about before we continue our battle!!"

A hand rested on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Rukia. "This is it." I said with a smile.

"Good." Kent stood up straight and dusted himself off. He stared at me and I got ready for another attack. "I guess that's enough."

"What!?" I asked. I'm confused. A second ago he was all about fighting and killing me. Now he wants to stop?? What is with this guy?

"Yes." He told me. He turned his back to me and started walking away. "I have someone you can fight. I have accomplished what I needed to do." I growled in frustration. "I'll send in your new opponent." He snapped his fingers. Footsteps were heard not too far off. I then saw him coming up to Kent and standing beside him facing me. "Here he is, Ichigo Kurosaki. Do you think you can beat him?" He laughed and disappeared, leaving Uryuu glaring at me with rage.

789

Ichigo: and that's it. That's all she wrote.

Uryuu: (twitch twitch)

Ichigo: you alright Uryuu?

Uryuu: she… she…

Ichigo: (pats on Uryuu's back) its okay. I'll kill Evil Sorceress later.

Uryuu: (twitch twitch)

Ichigo: sigh Leave a comment… or review… whatever you readers call it. If you don't that will be the end of my life. Evil Sorceress love them and she gets scary when there's none for her to read.

Evil Sorceress: (wakes up) what happened!?

Uryuu: Why you…!


	9. Chapter 9

Evil Sorceress: Hey everyone it's me

Evil Sorceress: Hey everyone it's me!! YAY!

Ichigo: Why do you always say "yay"?

Evil Sorceress: Because I like saying yay! Do you have a problem with that?

Ichigo: Maybe I do!

Evil Sorceress: Well too bad! I'm going to say it whenever I feel like it and you can't do anything about it! HAHA.

Ichigo: Maybe if I stab my zanpactou into you…

Evil Sorceress: (Gasp) you're so mean to even think that!! (Big fight starts)

Uryuu: Anyway enjoy this chapter; don't worry about them they'll be alright.

Evil Sorceress: OH! Wait! The random dashes are to show that it's a scene change, just so everyone knows.

- - - xx - - -  
**Chapter Nine  
by: **Evil-Sorceress  
**beta: **CT.emilyx  
- - - xx - - -

**Ichigo's POV**

Why is this happening? No… it's not happening, this is all a bad dream. I'll wake up and everything will be back to normal. I pinched myself to make myself wake up, but it didn't work. I pinched harder using my nails, still, nothing happened. Looking down I saw that I was drawing blood from the back of my hand. I glanced up at Uryuu and turned my head quickly away again. His eyes were filled with death and I couldn't stand them glaring at me.

"Ichigo," I turned my gaze over to Rukia. "We're all here to help." She told me.

"Kent…" I growled under my breath. I wiped my head around to face Kent who was petting Kai's head. "YOU BASTARD!" I shouted, "You really are one son-of-a-bitch, aren't you! You want to hear the truth about your damn mother?!" Kent's attention towards me grew a tiny bit.

"She was a whore; do you hear me, dipshit? A good for nothing whore! Your mother would let everyone have their way with her, and when that wasn't enough she would go to soul society!"

"Bastard!" Kent stood up to glare at me. "That is not true! Even if it was you have no proof!"

I noticed Toshiro stepping in front of me, and watched as he spoke. "Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad ten." He introduced. "I remember when I was a child something about a hollow. I heard a soul reaper was raped, he thought that he was with his girlfriend and was raped later on." He paused for a second and then continued on. "The hollow took his girlfriend's DNA and didn't change back until she got him into a room. The soul reaper had told his captain about it and to be aware. That same soul reaper was found dead the day after. Later on, the soul reapers found out that the hollow had a child, a child of both hollow and soul reaper. So if you want proof, take another look at what you are." Kent glared at the small captain. "Also that hollow went by the name, Sakura Hezu." Kent's eyes widened.

"It's not true…" Kent's voice was lost. Anger soon boiled deep in his gut as he commanded, "Quincy, kill them!!"

I looked over at Uryuu, he stretched out his hand and a blue, spirit powered, bow was made in his palm. When did he get his powers back? He then brought up his other and to make an arrow and aimed it straight at us. "Uryuu," I yelled, yet came out as a soft whisper. "Don't --" It was too late, he released his arrow and all five of us jumped out of the way.

"In case you were wondering," I glared up at Kent again as he spoke. "The poison I injected my little Quincy with lets him have his powers as long as he's under my control."

I faced back to Uryuu who was getting his next attack ready. "Toshiro, Rukia, Chad, Orihime…" I called, not taking my eyes off my love.

"Yes Ichigo?" Rukia answered.

"Could you guys leave this one to me?" I asked.

"Kurosaki-kun –" I heard Orihime start but stopped short, I turned my head to see what was wrong and I saw Toshiro's hand in front of her signaling her to stop.

"Don't Inoue." He said.

"But..."

"No, Inoue. This is Kurosaki's fight."

"Thanks Toshiro." I whispered gently.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you bastard!" Toshiro yelled again. I didn't pay much attention to it. He was silent for a second, before speaking again, "Don't mess this up, Kurosaki."

I nodded and got ready to face the one person I deeply love. In the corner of my eye, I saw everyone run to the side. Uryuu, on the other hand, released his arrow. I jumped to the side to dodge the flying bolt. "Uryuu, please, stop this!" I shouted, another arrow flew by drawing a thin line of blood on the right side of my face.

"Shut up soul reaper!" Uryuu bellowed at me. "Shut up and die!" His next arrow came faster and I had to get out Zangetsu to block it.

"Uryuu... it's me, Ichigo; don't you remember?" The arrow that came after I spoke struck against Zangetsu and sent me sliding backwards. "Uryuu, remember all the times we had fun together. I'm sure that if you think hard enough you'll remember everything." Another arrow sent me even farther back.

"I don't recall being with _you, _in my life." Uryuu told me. He sounded so emotionless and uncaring... so not himself. "Master Kent is the only one I do remember, soul reaper." The sound of spirit energy being stretched out rang in my ears. "Now die!" He shot Zangetsu once again and sent me flying back into one of the pillars that surrounded the room. The bricks broke into large blocks, one landing on my head; but I was still conscience.

I groaned as I pushed the heavy cement off my chest. Standing up straight I stared at Uryuu who was walking towards me. His Quincy uniform swayed as he marched, his beautiful raven hair flowed in the gentle wind that brushed his locks behind his shoulders. What am I going to do? His mind is clouded by that poison... there has to be something that I can do.

Wait… I think that might work. I sprinted to the left, dodging his arrows I ran around to get behind him. Slowly I closed in on him, close enough that so that I can touch him. "Uryuu," I spoke in a strained whisper as I hugged him from behind. He struggled against my grip, trying to escape the hold on his hips and chest. I then took both of his hands a held them in my right, with my left hand I grabbed his chin. I closed my eyes as my lips melted with his soft ones; _please let this work._

I heard that sound of sprit energy expanding again and I noticed that I lost my hold on Uryuu's hands. I looked down and saw a blue energy stream, it was released and it stabbed right though my body. Our lips broke apart and I stared into Uryuu's glaring eyes. I couldn't hear him, but his mouth moved as to say, "die."

"Uryuu…" I choked out. Blood spilled from my mouth as the pain increased in my abdomen. "Why…?" The arrow disappeared, but the large wound stayed in clear sight. I lost my grip on Uryuu and fell to the ground, more blood spilled from my lips and splashed on the floor.

"Ichigo!" I heard Rukia cry. I saw Uryuu walk over me as if I was just a log in his path. The next thing I knew Rukia and Orihime helping me lay straight on my back so it wouldn't bother the injury. Chad and Toshiro were seen behind the two girls.

I looked to the side with blurred vision, I knew I couldn't last long. Uryuu was still walking away from me. "No…" I breathed. I weakly pushed Orihime and Rukia off of me and slowly got up. "I'm…" I slipped a step to keep myself from falling over. Uryuu looked back at my pitiful struggle, glaring knives. I continued trying to speak, "I'm… n-not finished yet."

"I'm surprised you're still alive, soul reaper." Uryuu smirked. "That was my strongest attack."

"N-no… it wasn't." I struggled for a breath. "If that was your… strongest… attack… I would… be dead…" Uryuu's smirk vanished. "I know… you're better than… that…" I started a coughing fit and blood splashed on the floor, adding to the puddle of crimson already in front of me.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime came to my side and held my arm, "Kurosaki-kun, are you --"

"Orihime…" I interrupted her, "Please… don't interfere…"

"Ichigo!" I felt something climb up my pant leg, Kon. He climbed on my shoulder. "Ichigo, don't be an idiot! You're completely covered with blood and --"

"Kon," I said sternly. Kon was silent. "I need… to do this…"

Kon jumped on my other shoulder. "Alright Ichigo." Orihime took Kon from my shoulder and stepped back to stay with the rest of the group. "I hope you know what you're doing." I only nodded in response.

I took a couple breaths before I carried on talking to Uryuu. "You… held back… on that last attack…b-but…" I stopped to breath some more. "If you really… think that was y-your strongest… than that means… I'm stronger than you…"

Uryuu seemed to get angry. "Why you…"

"I understand now… I c-can't bring you back… to your normal self… so…" I straightened myself out the best I could and spread out my arms like a bird would with its wings. "Kill me! If I can't… bring you back then… all I can do is… make sure that you live… I can't fight you, I won't fight you… Please… Show me the Uryuu that I know and love is long gone and put me out of my misery…"

Uryuu didn't say anything, but he looked surprised at what I said. His body relaxed again and got out his last arrow. I didn't move; I couldn't even if I wanted to, I feel so weak right now that I can barely support myself standing here. I noticed Uryuu pull on the string farther so it would have more force. My breathing picked up its' pace.

We stood there staring at each other for a minute. Uryuu's arm started to shake a bit. Maybe I should push this further... I don't think he'll release that arrow. "Come on!" I yelled, startling Uryuu.

"Kill him!" Kent shouted. I took gimps at what Kent was doing and saw Kai's hair nearly being ripped out of his scalp. Kent gritted his teeth together as well as pulling on Kai's hair.

"I…" Uryuu whispered. "… Can't…" His arrow was losing its solid look. It was becoming transparent; his powers were starting to shake. The arrow became solid again and then back to the see-through appearance. Eventually he lowered his bow and the arrow completely vanished. He placed his hand to his head and closed his eyes shut.

"What are you doing!?" Kent growled. "Kill him!"

Uryuu looked up with hate and got another arrow ready. I didn't do anything, it's like Uryuu had said, _'there's nothing you can do. Nothing will work even if you try.'_ He has to fight for control just like I had to fight to take control over my hollow. I will stand here and wait. Wait for my love to return. But… incase he can't return I'll prepare myself for he worst. I won't blame him for not being able to finish the fight for control. It's the hollow's fault that he turned out this way. Besides, if Uryuu can't come back, then what's the point of me living anyway?

There is something that I have to say though. I'm not sure that it will do anything, but it's just for my sake. "Uryuu…" I started. Uryuu stared at me with calm, but confused eyes. "Before you kill me… I have to say just one thing." Uryuu's eyes widened, "I love you." His eyes flashed with that same look he gave to me when he was normal. Did this help with anything? Is it possible to help him win the fight?

"Don't believe that load of shit, Quincy!" Kent shouted. He walked down the stairs and stood beside Uryuu. He put his head down so he could talk in Uryuu's ear. "The soul reapers are nothing. They only say what they say to hurt you. They aren't worth having feeling for, they always get in the way of things. Kill this one and the rest will be taken care of later when everything comes together."

Uryuu started gasping for breath. "But…"

"No, no, little Quincy." Kent hissed. "There is nothing to worry about. You will be with me. That's all you really need, right?"

"R-right…" Uryuu answered.

"Good. Now kill the soul reaper." Kent backed up a step to watch the show with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Uryuu didn't move though. He stared into space, his face blank. There were barely any signs of life within him. It was like he was a statue. Not moving nor talking. I was getting worried when finally he started shaking again.

Kent was growing impatient. "Didn't you hear me, Quincy?" he asked loudly. "I said, KILL HIM!"

Uryuu jumped and released the arrow. I looked down to see if he had hit me, he did. Right in my heart, a direct hit. I gasped for a breath, but it never came. It hurts. It hurts because I was attacked by none other than Uryuu. I glanced back up my vision already turning fuzzy. I can't see him; my attacker. I want to see him. Why can't I see him? "Why…?"

- - - xx - - -

Evil Sorceress: Well there you have it, chapter 9.

Ichigo: You… killed me…?

Uryuu: It hurts, doesn't it?

Evil Sorceress: Well, not exactly. I haven't really decided to kill you or not yet. That's why you readers have to keep on reading. The story isn't finished yet, so keep a look out for chapter 10!

See you then!!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright here is chapter 10

Alright here is chapter 10! YAY! There's only this chapter and the last! Okay so enjoy the second last chapter!

-- s2 --

Uryuu's POV

First I was with Ichigo. He was apologizing for being weak. I don't know why he was saying all he said because really it should be me that should be saying sorry. I'm the one got him in this mess, I'm the reason why he's in this monstrous place, I'm the reason why he's getting hurt. It's entirely my fault!

I heard Ichigo yelling at someone. Something is wrong. Ichigo's hands were replaced with cold, clammy ones. I struggled not knowing what I was up against. Two strange voices rang in my ears. What's happening?

I opened my eyes and saw a black and white blur. I blinked a couple times to maybe help clear my vision. A hollow. It was striping me down of what little clothing I had. I struggled again and tried to push it away, but the fever I had was taking over. Everything went dark. I think I closed my eyes, but I'm not sure. I can't hear nor see anything. I was in complete darkness.

-- s2 --

All I can see is black shadows and small glimpse of orange hair and brown eyes. All I can hear is the buzzing sound of silence and familiar voices.

"Uryuu…"

"Kill me!"

"Kill him!"

Who? Who am I killing? Why am I killing him?

"Why…?"

The shadows started to be destroyed by light. I saw a blue light, but that soon vanished. I then saw a carrot top teen with that same blue light stabbed in his heart. Ichigo?

"Ichigo!" I went to run towards him when a wave of nausea hit me. That fever hasn't gone down yet. I held my hand to my mouth.

Looking up and saw Ichigo fall to his knees just as the blue arrow disappeared. What have I done? He's covered with blood. Two giant wounds were seen in his stomach and chest. I did all this? His hair was soaked with blood. From his mouth blood dripped down to his chin. "Ichigo…" I whispered weakly.

I took a step forward when I was picked up and thrown over a shoulder. "It's about time you released that arrow, Quincy." I knew who it was right after he said what used to be my title; Kent. He turned around and I saw Ichigo being helped by Rukia and Orihime.

"No…" I breathed. "Ichi--" He adjusted me by bouncing up, forcing the air out of my lungs as he did so. He walked up the stairs. I took one last look at Ichigo who was now being healed by Orihime's fairies.

Kai and Liza followed Kent as he took me down the hall. I still tried to push myself off so I could run to Ichigo. "Let me… go!" I started kicking and punching softly. I know I look really stupid, but I don't know what to do right now. There's not much I can do right now with this fever.

"Quit fussing, Quincy!" he commanded. "There's nothing you can do. Your little boyfriend is dead. You killed him. And I will make you pay for stalling."

"I didn't… kill…" I can't talk back to him. I did kill him. I killed Ichigo. No… "No!!"

"Don't deny it, Quincy!" he bounced up again and the wind was knocked out of me. "You saw him; no one can survive that attack." He stopped and placed me back on the ground in the middle of Kai and Liza. "Now, shut up! You belong to me, Quincy. Never forget that. That soul reaper is dead and it's all thanks to you. With him out of the way we can take over soul society." He then turned around and walked onwards.

I followed behind like Kai and Liza did. I know that Ichigo's dead and even if he isn't why would he want to have me as a boyfriend any more. I was too weak to take on that poison and attacked Ichigo. I don't belong with him. I belong with Kent now. I am now this disgusting hollow's pet for now on.

We reached the room that was known as Kai's, Liza's, and my room. The slave's room. Kent opened the door and aloud us to walk in first. He closed the door behind him, but didn't lock it. He must already know that I'm not planning to go anywhere. There's nowhere to go. He slowly closed in on me with a smirk on his face. "Kai, Liza." He called.

"Yes, Master?" Liza answered.

"Come with me." He commanded as he walked towards the door. "You stay right where you are, my little Quincy." He closed the door behind him with Kai and Liza at his sides.

I sighed heavily almost sobbed. I can't believe I killed him. I placed my hand over my mouth as I started to feel sick again. I can still see him. Blood all over him, wounds deeply pierced in his body, and his eyes showing complete agony. Why couldn't I control myself? It was up to me to get rid of the poison and I let Ichigo down. "He's… gone."

I gasped and ran for the bathroom. I pushed one of the stall doors open and knelt down at the bowl below me. I gripped the sides and hunch over it. I puked in my mouth a little bit, but then accidentally swallowed it. The horrible taste sent a disgusted shiver down my spine.

The front door opened again. Kent's back. He came in the bathroom and saw my pathetic look; hunched over the toilet ready to vomit. "I thought I told you to stay where you were." He said coldly.

I sat on the floor and leaned up against the wall. "I felt sick." I whispered gently.

"Do you still?" he asked. I nodded slowly hoping he would leave me alone. "Well then suck it up." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"B--but…"

"I don't want to hear it. It's just a side affect of the poison. It will go away soon enough." He pushed me out of the bathroom. "Now go lie on the bed."

I was about to protest, but knowing his strength and mine I knew I would lose in the end. I did what I was told and lied down in the middle of the bed. He strolled over to me and hopped on top of me. I know what was going to happen, but I don't care anymore. I'm not worth anything any more so who cares? He started to kiss my neck, but then stopped and looked down at me with a stern expression. "Who do you belong to?" he asked. I stared up at him with a small amount of fear. "Hmm… Who?"

I bit my lip before saying. "I… belong with… you… Master Kent." I turned my head away and lost myself in space. I want to die. Kent has absolute control over me and I hate it. He broke me. As soon as I stabbed Ichigo in the heart I knew that I was beaten. There's no reason for me to live anymore, if I even deserve to live.

"Good boy." He smiled with glee, pleased by my answer. "Now show me you're loyalty and take off that top." He got up and sat on the left side of me waiting for me to do what I was ordered. Sitting up I took the Quincy uniform top off and put on the other side of me. "Excellent." Kent got back on my hips and lied me back down. "Now let's see how well you take your punishment."

My eyes widened a tiny bit. "W-what…?" I asked hesitatingly.

"Didn't you hear me on the way here?" He crossed his arms across his chest. "I said that I would make you pay for stalling back when you were fighting that soul reaper." He leaned down and reached for something underneath the pillows. When his hand was in full view again a small knife was seen. I was in complete horror. He smiled and moved his hand quickly to the right. I didn't know what he did until I felt something run down my side. I looked down and noticed that he sliced my chest all the way down to my stomach. I breathed in as evenly as I could and prepared myself. This time he did it slowly so I could feel it. I hissed but nothing more. He made more cuts on my torso and abdomen. Eventually he stopped pleased with the scars he drew on my body. "That should be enough. This is only your first time being punished so I'll finish with that."

He put the knife away and started to nip at my neck again. His bites were harsh making me squirm uncomfortably. I didn't make a noise, but I think that was a mistake. He went to my collarbone and bit down hard. "Ahh!" I gasped. My heart rate was speeding up. He's going to make this slow and painful.

He was licking the cuts on my chest when a banging sound was heard. Kent growled and turned around to see who was disturbing him. I cocked my head to the side to see who it was. I saw some white hair and green eyes. It's Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad ten!

Its quiet and it scares me. Hitsugaya-san and Kent are just staring at each other. Finally Kent moves off of me and I got to sit up again. "Did you come to join us?" Kent asked with a joking tone.

"You're sick." Hitsugaya told him as he lunged at him. Kent grabbed the knife that he sill had on the bed and blocked the assault.

"So, why are you here?" Kent frowned. "What is your reason to interrupt me with my slave?"

"I came here to take him back." Hitsugaya said. "Kurosaki won't leave until he has him back."

"Ichigo!" I jumped from the bed anxious to hear of Ichigo's condition.

"Get your ass back on the bed!" Kent yelled pushing me back on to the fluffy blankets. He then pushed Hitsugaya so he could get an attack on him. The small captain blocked the attack and then jumped to an open area.

"Ban…kai…" A great amount of spirit energy formed around Hitsugaya. It looked like a white mist. The energy completely covered Hitsugaya from our sight and soon enough he had wings made of ice along with his entire right arm with a dragon head that came just before the blade. His left hand and feet had turned to ice as well. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru." He introduced

Kent snarled and threw the knife on the ground. His weird spirit energy went up and soon enough he had his whip out. The flame matched Kent's anger and flared with hot beats of red.

They were off, attacking, dodging, yelling, and cursing. The fight was difficult though with the space of the room, they can't get enough ground. Hopefully with Hitsugaya-san's size will give him an advantage in some way.

I looked away from the battle and saw the top that I just took off. I should get it back on. I grabbed the piece of clothing and placed it over my head. I smoothed it out and noticed that blood was seen soaking through it. Kent is a disgusting hollow.

A big gust of wind came my way and I was blown to the head of the bed. I turned my head to see what Hitsugaya and Kent were doing. Kent had Hitsugaya's zanpactou caught with his whip and Hitsugaya couldn't do anything. Hitsugaya was getting angry and his spirit energy was bringing out extreme amounts. Kent, who's trying to keep his sword stationary, was also raising his spirit energy.

"You shouldn't have come here soul reaper." Kent said. "Tonight will be your last. I found out that there is a time limit to your bankai. That's why the ice petals are disappearing. Am I right?"

"Shut up, you damn hollow!" Hitsugaya yelled back. "I'll make sure that I defeat you before I reach my limit!" He gave a hard tug on the hilt of his Zanpactou and was able to get his sword free. He then dashed up to Kent and attacked ripping his shirt a bit.

I watched as the battle got rough again knowing that there was nothing that I could do to help. I'm so useless.

I heard a squeaking sound and looked over at the door. It's Kai and Liza! They ran over to me. "Ishida-san, are you alright?" Kai asked.

"I'm not sure…" I said honestly. I still feel like I'm going to be sick.

"Let me see." Liza's high voice was now a soft whisper. She placed her hand on my forehead. "You have a fever." She said, not knowing that I already knew that. "And you do look pale."

"Don't try to do too much, Ishida-san." Kai told me.

Kai looked at the fight against Kent and Hitsugaya. He then turned to me. "We can escape now. This captain seems to have things covered."

"No…" I said. "Just wait to make sure he's alright." I faced Kai. "He came here to save me. The least I can do is to make sure he makes it out alive." Kai didn't say anything, but nodded to show that he understands.

Hitsugaya had six ice petals left. He was also bleeding here and there. Kent on the other hand had unlimited power and didn't have a single scratch. Hitsugaya was panting but that didn't stop him from still trying to kill the hollow. Kent moved quickly out of the way and flicked his wrist lazily. The whip came in contact with the small captain's back. Hitsugaya smashed into the wall and fell to the floor. I was about to go help him when he got up and attacked again. This time he was able to slash Kent's right arm. Kent winced in pain but that was it. "You never give up, do you?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Just shut up and fight!" Hitsugaya flashed stepped and it was impossible to tell where he was.

Kent took his whip in both hands and smirked. He raised his arms up and at the moment Hitsugaya came down to cut Kent clean in half. Needless to say he was unsuccessful. Kent looked up and glaring green eyes met crimson. "As you wish..."

We waited for a minute. No one moved nor spoke. It was like time had stopped. He then started bleeding. Hitsugaya was bleeding. His blood came out of his side and spattered all over the floor and walls. What happened?

Hitsugaya crashed to the floor and with only one ice petal left he stopped his bankai. He leaned up against the blood stained wall and stared at his opponent. Kent turned around and I saw that his whip had shortened in length and was pointing straight. It transformed into a sword! A flaming sword!

"Damn… you…" Hitsugaya cursed in a whisper.

Kent chuckled. "You can't be too mad at me, soul reaper." He placed his sword at Hitsugaya's neck. I have to do something. I then saw the abandoned knife on the ground. Kent continued speaking, "It _was _you who asked for it." I grabbed the knife and started to feel dizzy. Kai came to help me, but I turned him down. It's about time I did something. I walked up slowly over to Kent, the knife in my right hand. I was right behind him now. My legs want to give out because of being too close to this spirit energy. I heard Kent say, "Well, you were a brave soul reaper." I raised the blade and came down hard and fast right through his throat. Blood squirted out on my face and clothes. Soon the blood stopped gushing out and Kent dropped to the floor, dead.

I stared at Hitsugaya and said, "And you still are." I then fell to my knees, weak because of the fever and that spirit energy took what was left of me. He's dead now though and I can relax. I lay down on the carpet floor. I don't feel up to moving around.

"Ishida-san," I heard Kai's voice and felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. He picked me up. I saw Liza helping Hitsugaya. "You okay?" I didn't say anything. I believe if I open my mouth I'm going to be sick. I nodded in response.

Kai threw my arm over his shoulder and lift me up. "You don't look like it." He told me. "Let's get these two out of here Liza." He wrapped an arm around my waist to help support me and started walking for the door, Liza who had Hitsugaya the same way Kai had me following behind.

We were at the stair case again. I looked up and saw the others sitting down waiting. Ichigo was the only one standing up. He's standing up? Is he alright? I thought I killed him! He noticed us only three steps down the stairs and started running towards us. "Uryuu!" he yelled. He flash stepped and ended up in front of me. "Uryuu." He hugged me and Kai released me.

"I… I thought… that I killed you…" I said slowly.

Ichigo helped me down the rest of the way down the stairs. "Nothing can kill me." He said. "You should know that." He smiled. I stared at him a bit confused at what he said, but soon clued in and smiled back.

"Hey, Toshiro," He turned his gaze to the man beside us being held up by a Liza.

"It's… Captain… you…"

"Save your breath, stupid." Ichigo interrupted. Hitsugaya glared but didn't say anything more. "Toshiro… thank you."

"Whatever…" Hitsugaya responded weakly.

We made it down the stairs, finally, and Hitsugaya was brought down to the tile flooring. Inoue then started to heal the little captain. Ichigo also placed me on the ground and sat behind me. "Kai, Liza," Ichigo called. Kai and Liza looked over at me and Ichigo. "Thank you for bring Uryuu back here safely." I nodded showing my thanks as well.

"No, thank you." Kai thanked softly. "If you haven't had come here Liza and I would have never got out."

"Yeah!" Liza jumped for joy. "Thank _you_!!" She turned to Kai. "Can we go home now, Kai?"

"Yes, but let's make sure that they leave to the human world without any disturbances." Kai said. "Also we can go back with the captain."

Hitsugaya stopped Inoue from healing. He had all of his wounds healed, but he was still weak that was for sure. He walked over to Kai and Liza with Chad, Rukia, and Inoue behind him. "We should go now." Everyone nodded and Ichigo helped me up.

"Uryuu," I heard Ichigo say softly. I looked up at him. Everyone passed us and walked out the door. "Did you get stuck in the fight? You have blood on your clothes and you're barely able to walk even though I'm supporting you."

"I can answer that." Ichigo stopped walking towards the exit and paid full attention to Kai. "It's the after effects of the poison. He has a fever, but it will go down sooner or later. He will be weak until the fever's gone."

"So he didn't get into the fight?" Ichigo asked.

"I did, Ichigo." I said. He stared down at me. "It was only at the end though. I killed Kent."

"So… he's dead?"

"Yes…" I answered.

Ichigo was quiet for a moment and then said, "Good, then we don't have to worry about this ever happening again." I looked up at him. His smile was making me smile back. Everything is okay now.

We made our way out of the mansion. Hitsugaya already had the gateway to both the soul society and the human world ready for us to go through. Kai, Liza, and Hitsugaya went in front of the soul society gate and Ichigo and I went in front of the human world gate with our group.

"Let's hope none of us have to come here again." Ichigo said.

"Yeah…" Liza whispered happily.

"But…" Kai stared at the ground. "If one of us is made to come here again, I promise to help that person get back out."

Liza gasped. "Hold on! If Kai promises that then I want to promise that too!"

"Me too…" I said.

"I will too then." Ichigo added. "What about you Toshiro?" Hitsugaya glared and turned away. He walked through the portal and left for the soul society. "I guess not then…" Ichigo seemed a bit disgusted, but he should have already known what he was going to get as an answer. Maybe if he calls him Hitsugaya like he is asked to then those two would be able get along. What am I saying? That will never happen.

"I guess its time for us to say good-bye then." I said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I think so." Kai agreed. "Bye, then." He turned and walked into the portal like Hitsugaya did and disappeared in the darkness.

"Bye, bye!!" Liza waved her hand like crazy as she followed Kai. Ichigo and I waved back.

"So," Ichigo started. "You ready to go home?"

"Yeah..." I answered.

We walked in the portal of the human world and ended up back at Urahaha's basement. Renji was walking our way. He didn't seem to notice us. "Hey! Renji!" Ichigo called. Renji looked up and saw us.

"What?!" He yelled. "You finished the fighting already?!"

"Yeah! Why?" Ichigo asked.

"I was about to come help!" Renji came up in front of us. "But like always, you steal all the fun and glory."

"Actually, I didn't kill the hollow. Uryuu did."

Renji looked at me. "I thought he lost his powers."

"You don't need powers to kill someone, Abarai-san." I told him straightening my glasses.

"I guess not." Renji murmured.

"It's okay Renji." We passed Renji and walk to the ladder that leads to the main house. "You'll get to fight in the next battle."

"Whatever…"

Ichigo picked me up, knowing that I wouldn't be able to clime the ladder. He then flash stepped up and into the shop. The rest that couldn't flash step were left behind.

"Ahh! Kurosaki-san!" Urahaha came in to greet us like he knew that we were coming. "I see that you found Ishida-san!"

"Urahaha-san, we are just going to go home." Ichigo told him. "If you feel up to it, Uryuu." He turned his gaze towards me.

"Yeah… I'll be okay." I said. Ichigo smiled again and started going to the front door.

"Kurosaki-san," Ichigo stopped, but didn't face Urahaha. "Is the hollow dead?"

"Yes." Ichigo answered plainly.

We walked out the shop and Ichigo picked me back up, bridal style. He jumped up and started for home. I saw Urahaha watching us leave. No one is in a rush anymore. Everything is normal, isn't it? I looked up at Ichigo and studied him. His face shows no emotion. I can't tell what he's thinking about. What if...

"Ichigo…" I whispered.

He looked at me with worry. "You alright?

"Yes… I'm fine. It's just…." I paused for a second. "I'm sorry…" I turned away and stared down at the world below me.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"For… killing you…"

"You didn't kill me. I'm holding you right now, aren't I?"

"Yes, but… if it wasn't for Inoue-san… you would be dead."

Ichigo was silent. He's probably trying to think of what to say. "Uryuu," he finally spoke. "I'm alive and you're alive. That's all that matters now." I stared up at him in shock. He forgives me for almost killing him? He smiled. "Besides, you know that I would do anything for you, right. If giving my life away was what I had to do in order to save you then I would do it. I told you to kill me. You have nothing to be feeling guilty about."

I was about to protest, but then decided not to. I should be quiet until we get back home. I'll make him realize what I did and make sure that he still loves me.

-- s2 --

And I'm ending it there! For now. One more chapter to go! YAY! Well I guess we'll meet again in the last chapter! But before you go… REVIEW PLEASE!!


	11. Chapter 11

This is the last chapter of "Anything For You"

This is the last chapter of "Anything For You"!! YAY! This is a lemon! A Yaoi Lemon! If you don't like it don't read it so I don't have to read your horrible flames. I DONT LIKE FLAMES!! so leave if you don't like lemons! and I don't mean the fruit... for those who are still here enjoy the last chapter and don't forget to review!!

--s2--

Uryuu's POV

Ichigo lead me in our house holding my hand. We went into the living room and he sat me down on the couch. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead on mine. I looked up at his beautiful face and guilt made my stomach turn upside-down. "Ichigo," I whispered softly. "I'm--"

"No Uryuu," he interrupted. "Stop apologizing. You're getting a bad habit of it."

He stood up and looked down at me. "Your fever when down." He told me. "You're still a bit warm, but you'll be fine." He kissed my cheek and sat down beside me.

I stayed silent for a few moments, but I can't let this go. "Ichigo, just listen to me." I said. "It was my fault that you got hurt and... I'm sorry."

"I said don't, Uryuu." He huffed.

I got up off the couch and faced him. "No, Ichigo! Everything was my doing!" I pointed to myself to help get through his thick head. "The reason you were all worried, why you got injured... it's all because of me! I'm weak and useless! I've been that way ever since I lost my powers!"

"Uryuu..." he stood up and hugged me close."You're not useless nor are you weak. You've been through so much and were able to get through it all."

"But..." I pushed on his chest so I look into his eyes. "The only reason I was able to make it this far was you. You saved my life. Then I repay you by almost killing you."

"That was not your fault." he whispered. He rubbed small circles on my arms.

"No, it was my fault!" I protested. "And I would understand if you don't want to be with me anymore."

"What?!" He looked shocked for a second. "Uryuu, I love you and nothing will make me feel different."

"Stop being nice." I told him. "I know that somewhere deep inside you, you hate me for being weak and letting that poison take over me."

"Uryuu," He Held me tighter and looked deep in my eyes. "I love you."

"Ichigo, I almost killed you!" I reminded him. "How can you still love me after what I did?!"

Ichigo started at me questionably. His brows then crammed together as a frown was drawn on his face. He picked me up bridal style and said, "You're coming with me."

"I-Ichigo?!' I stuttered. "What are you doing?" he didn't answer me. He carried me to the bedroom and threw me on the bed. "What are you doing?!" I asked him for the second time.

"If I can't convince you that I love you..." he took off his shirt and tossed it behind him. He then got on top of me, on the bed, straddling my hips, and took off my glasses. Closing his eyes he kissed me roughly. After he broke the kiss he finished his sentence. "I'll have to show you."

He started kissing and nipping at my neck. He continued this until he couldn't proceed downward. Sitting up he started to take off the top of the Quincy uniform that Kent made he wear. Oh no, he's going to see the scars. "Ichigo... no, s-stop--" too late.

His eyes were glued to my chest and stomach. Taking his index finger he traced one of the cuts. "What has he done to you...?" he asked still in shock. I didn't answer him. He'll find out everything sooner or later.

"Ouch!" I yelped as Ichigo pressed down hard with anger. He retracted his hand instantly.

"Sorry..." Leaning down he licked the small wound in apology. I moaned softly. His touch was soft and gentle, the complete opposite of Kent's.

Ichigo started sucking on my nipple and had his hand rubbing the other one. "Ichigo..." I hummed. I saw him glance up at me for a second and smirked. He moved his head lower and lower. That was until he ran out of flesh to kiss, nip, and suck on. He tugged on my pants teasingly. Soon he tore the white pants off. I felt my cheeks heat up and Ichigo smiled down at me. He always enjoyed it when I blushed.

He licked my length making me gasp and moan. I closed my eyes, giving in to him and aloud him to do whatever he wanted with me. I can barely think anymore and he hasn't even started yet. I felt my body giving up and starting to pre-cum. "Ichigo..." I whispered. He better hurry up and stop teasing. He then placed me in his mouth and tried to swallow me whole. I gasped and moaned loudly. "Ichi!" He hummed around me and the vibration he made shivers run up and down my spine. Giant waves of pleasure flowed through my body and it was driving over the edge. I sat up and held onto his hair tightly. "Ichi... I-I'm gonna..." Taking my warning he bobbed his head up and down. I grabbed a fist full of his hair, tugged on it, yelled his name out loud, and came in his hot mouth.

I fell back on the bed and tried to remember how to breathe as Ichigo cleaned up the mess. When he was finished he came up and kissed me passionately. I could taste the remaining of my release on the walls of his mouth and his tongue. My eyes fluttered shut. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him even closer than we already were.

He broke the kiss and stared deeply in my eyes. "Do you believe me now?" he whispered gently.

I nodded slowly. I understand now that no matter what happens Ichigo will always be with me. I will make sure of it that I stay with him as well.

He smiled and started to look for something underneath the mattress. He kissed me again and made my mind foggy. I then felt a cool gel near my entrance. My eyes widened and panicked. I broke away from the kiss and shuddered, "I-Ichigo... d-don-- AH!" I winced in complete pain. I tried to move away from Ichigo's invading finger.

For the second time that night Ichigo's hand retreated from my body. "Uryuu...?" he held my face with one hand. I felt tears run down my face. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"I can't take that right now, Ichigo..." I told him. "Kent... he... he r-raped me..."

"What?! I knew he touched you, but I didn't think he would..." his voice trailed off. "Uryuu... I'm sorry that I didn't save you sooner."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't respond to that. Instead I leaned up and kissed his lips softly. I smiled and flipped over so I was on top. "Then let's do it this way." I said.

I search for the lube that Ichigo usually leaves on the bed after he uses it. I found it and coated my erection with it. I took some on my fingers and slowly pushed one finger in Ichigo's tight entrance. He hissed and moved away slightly. I know he's not use to being the uke so I stopped pushing in any further until he got use to the feeling. I kissed his lips gently. "Ichigo," I cooed. "You have to relax. The pain will stop sooner if you do." He tried to slow down his breathing and nodded, showing me to continue.

Sliding another finger in, I watched for unbearable pain in Ichigo's eyes. He closed them shut and I noticed that tears were catching on to his eye lashes. "Ichi... relax..." I waited a bit until he managed to calm down. I started to scissor my two fingers within him, stretching and preparing him. There was only the odd time that I was the seme. It only happened if I was extremely... let's say needy, and I can't control myself from having my way with my little strawberry. Even so, Ichigo would somehow get on top and make me the uke again. That only happened sometimes when he had the chance to though. Sometimes he would let me be.

"Uryuu..." Ichigo moaned, shaking my thoughts out of my mind. "I need... you... now..." He growled in that sexy voice that I loved.

"I don't want to hurt you, Ichi." I told him. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes... please... I must... have you... in me."

"If you're positive." Removed my fingers I positioned myself and slowly pushed in. Ichigo gasped and I stopped. Again I waited until he got use to the feeling before I pushed in all way. "Are you okay?" I asked him searching his face for pain.

"I'm fine... just start... moving." I nodded and started to rock my hips. I moaned softly and Ichigo did as well. I wasn't sure if it was still in pain or if it had turned to pleasure so I leaned down and kissed him hoping to distract him from any agony. He kissed me back and took over as he always does. Even if he was the uke didn't mean that he can't have power over a kiss. He moaned again and I knew that it was from the mind blowing pleasure. I sped up my pace. "Ury... uu..." He moaned. A moment after he screamed, "Uryuu!!" I hit it. That spot inside Ichigo that made him go crazy was rubbed. I smirked and rammed myself in that same weak point again and again. I grabbed on to Ichigo's hard member and stroked the tip at the same time as I thrust into him. Soon enough he and I came at the same time.

I pulled out and laid on the bed beside Ichigo. I took a couple deep breaths to try and calm myself down. Ichigo did the same. I then grabbed him arm and snuggled close to him. I leaned on his shoulder and closed my tired eyes. I'm so exhausted.

"Uryuu..." I heard Ichigo whisper.

"Hmm?" I moaned out telling him that I was listening.

"Why did you think that I didn't want to be with you?" I felt his body shift and my hands lost their grip on him.

I opened my eyes again and saw him looking at me. He didn't show much emotion, but I did see confusion in his honey-brown eyes. "Well..." I started. "I think it was because of my worrying that made me say that. I knew that I wasn't strong enough to help you in your battles and thought that if you leaved than I couldn't slow you down. I hoped that you would go and that way you wouldn't get hurt because of my mistakes. I thought--" He pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me.

"I get it." he said. "You thought that by staying away I wouldn't get hurt. But Uryuu," He sat up and made do the same. His arms wrapped around me and hugged me from behind. I felt his mouth by my ear and whisper, "If you're not with me, I'll die. If I knew that I had lost you I would lose focus. So... no matter what happens... stay with me."

I was quiet for a moment. I don't know what to say. I noticed that his hold on me tightened. I held his hand that was placed around my stomach. "Ichigo..." I breathed. "I... I didn't think of it that way. I thought you didn't need me..."

"But, you see now that you were wrong, right?" He chuckled a bit to his comment. He found it funny that I, being the smartest in our class, was capable of being wrong.

"Yes..." I leaned back on him and he rested his head on top of mine.

We stayed there for a couple of minutes. I then rubbed my eyes in a sleepy matter and Ichigo released me and grabbed on to the covers. He covered us both up and laid me back down with himself following after. I grabbed on to his arm again and closed my eyes. I could sense him smiling at my tired form. I know now that whatever and whenever something horrible happens Ichigo will always be there with me right to the bitter end. I will be with him to the end as well. He was willing to do anything for me and I would do the same for him. I guess it's because that we both know that nothing, not even death, can keep us apart. Our love is just too strong to be broken.

Everything is alright and I'm sure of it this time. Everyone is happy and where they're suppose to be. There is nothing more to worry about. Slowly I fell asleep to dream of nothing besides my friends and the one I most deeply love.

--s2--

IT'S FINISHED!! HAHAHAHAHA!! I DID IT!! Sry a tad bit of spazzum there. I'm just sooo happy! PLEASE REVIEW!! This was the first story to have lemon scenes in it and I'm wondering about how I did. PLEASE I WANT A LOT OF REVIEWS!! PLEASE!! OH! And I'm going to make a sequel to this later so look for that in the near future. SEE YOU THEN!! BYE BYE!! S2 !!


End file.
